Iron Uzumaki
by PersonaJoker
Summary: 12 years old Naruto come back home after being chased away by the adult. He later then meet someone who will change his life and also discovering the power in his blood can do. If the summary bad then my bad. Female Character from Manhua.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 First friend and mentor

A 12 years old Naruto Uzumaki now is walking back to his house after the adult takes their children away and telling mean thing to him.

Right now, it is very dark and cold night as no one bother outside right now. He then arrived at an alley as he then heard panting voice. The voice sound like it was suffer as he then go in and said "Um… hello… Is anyone there?"

The voice suddenly got quiet as he then go in a little bit and said "Um… is anyone here?"

"Who are you…" Said a voice from behind him as a knife near his neck

Naruto was surprise at that as he afraid but he was about to shout then the voice said "Don't even think of producing a sound. If you do… I'll slit your throat."

Naruto kept quiet as he nodded lightly. He then felt something wet dripping out behind him. Naruto can't see because it's too dark but he can smell the all too familiar smell. Naruto then said "Um… are you okay?"

"Why do you ask that?" Asked the voice

"Um… maybe it's because you're bleeding?" Asked Naruto

"How did you know?" Asked the voice

"Well… I just had… a lot of 'memories' with them… that's all…" Said Naruto trembling

The person look confuse at that. Judging from how this boy is young and quite scare out of his wit right now, he doesn't look like someone had taken a life before. So what kind of 'memories' did he have anyway? But first…

"Is there anyone with you?" Asked the voice

"Um… no… I'm all alone…" Said Naruto a little sad in his voice

The person senses that as they shrugged it off as releasing Naruto disappear and said "Get out of here… Don't come here again."

"Um… but aren't you injure?" Asked Naruto

"Just get out…" Said the voice

"BUT… I can't just abandon you…" Said Naruto

"You want to help someone who just threaten you?" Asked the voice couldn't help but felt amused by his naïve.

"Well… there must be something happened for you to get injure right? So… you can't help it…" Said Naruto reflecting at his past self

"... Heh… So it is… but what can you do anyway?" Asked the voice

"Um… how about staying at my place?" Asked Naruto

"… What about your family?" Asked the voice

"Um… I don't have any to be exact… But don't worry, the old man gives me a house to live." Said Naruto trying to sound positive

 _He's an orphan?_ "Then who is this old man? There's no way someone is just giving a house to an orphan?" Asked the voice

"Um… he's the leader of this village. He's quite nice too… He's even gave me allowance to live." Said Naruto

 _Okay? So the leader of this ninja village is actually took extra care for an orphan? That's way too suspicious. But I guess it's better than nothing._ "Okay… then lead the way."

"Ah… okay…" Said Naruto as the person who talk to him slowly came out. And the person is a female who was about his age and holding quite a wound at her side judging from how much blood came out.

This girl had long faint red hair as she wearing a short black top as well as a hot pant. She's also wearing a long black coat as well.

"Done checking me out?" Asked the girl

"Ah… Sorry about that… This way." Said Naruto turns back scratching his cheek as he shows her the way back.

At the house, the girl see the look of Naruto house and even seeing something like 'Back to Hell Demon' which is quite harsh. She might need to gather some info after this.

Naruto opens the lock and then said "Oh yeah… I didn't catch your name at all."

"Why would you need that? It's not like I'm going to stay here long…" Said the girl

"… Oh yeah…" Said Naruto looks down sad

The girl could only sighed at that. "…Yue"

"Eh?" Asked Naruto

"Huang Yue… That's my name…" Said Yue sighed out as she wonders why she told him

"Okay… Yue-san then… I'm Naruto Uzumaki datebayo~." Said Naruto happy at that

 _It's just a name. Why is he so happy at that?_ Though Yue as then Naruto opens the lock and they walk in

Yue looks around at his house as she found it quite messy with scroll and instant cup ramen. Naruto saw that and quickly clean up and said "Ah… don't worry about this. Here you can sleep on the bed. I'll just put some sheet at the Tatami and sleep down there."

Yue just sitting on the bed as Naruto then bring out an aid kit the old man provided him (Not that he need it… much).

"Here… it's not much…" Said Naruto

Yue just takes it as she takes off her coat and bandaged up. Naruto immediately turns back as he said "Um… are you hungry? But it's only instant ramen though?"

"That will be fine…" Said Yue bandaging her wound as Naruto then go into the kitchen prepare the ramen.

After done bandaging, Yue looks at the surrounding and seeing that the wall like it's going to collapse somehow. This 'old man' that he told her either arrange this on purpose or this is all he could do. She then found his ninja equipment at the table and inspect it.

And the result is… terrible. She doubts these thing can even be throw at all. The tip is dull and they are too heavy. If it was her, she would kill the bastard who cheated her with these.

Naruto then came back with two cup of ramen and said "Here you go… sorry that I don't know what flavor you prefer…"

"Like I said… Anything is fine…" Said Yue taking a cup as she and Naruto eat.

They eat in silence and Naruto starts to breaking the silence "Um… so… how did you managed to have that wound at your side?"

"Just something… that's all." Said Yue continues eating

"Oh…" Said Naruto

The silence kept on as they eating. After they done, Naruto then said "Um… the shower is over there… If you're wondering…"

"Um…" Said Yue as Naruto picks up two cup and throwing them to the bin.

"… You are a Academy Student right?" Asked Yue

"Um yes…" Said Naruto

"Does the school provide you the equipment?" Asked Yue

"Um yeah… But after a few days they broke so I had to purchase from a store." Said Naruto

"Is that store the only one sell these?" Asked Yue looks at the tool

"Um no… the truth is… the other store either chase me away or selling them expensive." Said Naruto looks down

At that, Yue starts to have 'I will kill the idiot' look. Yue could only said "I see…"

"Where is this old man of your live?" Asked Yue

"Um… I don't know at all… I can only see him at the big red tower that's all." Said Naruto

"I see… Well let go to sleep… You have school tomorrow right?" Said Yue

"Oh yeah… Good night…" Said Naruto

Yue lied down as she gathers all the info _So Uzumaki is an orphan, gathered the attention of the village leader who by the way, doing a bad job take care of him. And it seems the village hate him to the point that they are doing something that will get him killed in the future. And the word 'Demon' on the wall outside…_

Yue just sighed as she doesn't have enough info as she then go to sleep.

At the morning Yue then wakes up seeing the clock. She then spot Naruto still sleeping as she sighed.

"Oi… Aren't you have school today?" Asked Yue

"Eh…" Naruto then looks at Yue as he thought he was living alone. He then remember yesterday as he yawned as he awake.

"Yue-san… Good morning…" Said Naruto

"Yeah yeah… aren't you forgetting something?" Asked Yue show him the clock

"Eh?" Said Naruto as he looks.

He then grabs the clock and said "AHHH! I'M LATE!"

As he shot up and changing fast, Naruto then grabs his book and said "I'm going to be chew out by Iruka-sensei…"

"Remember the promise…" Said Yue

"Okay okay… I won't tell anyone you're here Yue-san." Said Naruto as he races out

"Good… Now…" Said Yue as she opens up her storage scroll for some casual clothes. She changed out and said "Time for some info gathering."

She goes outside via the window and listen in some conversation. All of them are 'did you see the demon today' 'why did the Hokage keep him around?' Doesn't he know….' 'Shh… You forgot? We are not supposed to talk about it?'

 _So there's some kind of law at Uzumaki behalf?_ Though Yue

She then investigate some store. She then found out that all of those store have the same price and the equipment are better than the one she saw yesterday. This confirm her suspicion… these people truly sabotage Uzumaki… but why?

She then go to the bar after disguising herself. This had help her gather many info in the past before and it's never disappoint her.

"What will it be miss?" Asked the bartender

"Just a normal bottle of sake…" Said Yue

After serving out, she then start to hearing the chatting from the place. One particular conversation caught her interest

"Damn that brat… All I did was showing him the wrong Taijutsu style and the Hokage fired me and demoted me."

"Let it go… The Hokage loves the brat after all."

"Why can't he open his eye and see that 'brat' is the demon destroy our village 12 years ago?"

"Oi keep it down…"

 _12 years ago… I remember that Konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi. Uzumaki is at the same age, the villagers hate him, teacher sabotage him on purpose, faulty equipment… It's all lead to the same conclusion…_

 _So that's why… the village is much stupider than I thought…_

Yue then leave the bar and then go to the Academy.

At the Academy, she then looks at the field seeing Naruto are challenging a kid named Sasuke. His Taijutsu like those ninja said, were horribly sabotage. His movement is so awkward and had to many waste movement so that Sasuke kid can beat him without breaking a sweat. Not to mention he's too hot head that he basically charge in without a plan.

 _This is a disaster._ Though Yue palmed her face

His classmate not only didn't help him but laugh and mock at him are not helping too.

After school, she then saw Naruto staying back as he kept on practicing. Yue had to admit, he might not be smart, but he's a hard worker.

She doesn't like holding debt to someone so she could do this.

At home, Naruto came back and then heard "How's school today?"

Naruto looks up seeing Yue already waiting for him. Naruto had to admit, he felt happy right now. All the time he went back to the empty, hollow house, he finally had someone waiting for him… even if it's a short time.

"How is your wound Yue-san?" Asked Naruto

"Still recovering… What? You want me to leave already?" Asked Yue smirking

"Ah… no… I actually want you to stay…" Said Naruto as he realized what he saying as he covering his mouth

Yue just shake her head at his honesty. Yue then said "Uzumaki… Can you show me your stance? I'm curious what did you learn at the Academy?"

"Eh? Okay…" Said Naruto then showing Yue show moves.

Seeing Yue sighed Naruto dropped his head down. Then Yue said "Who taught you this?"

"Eh? Well… the teacher of course. But he leaved then Iruka-sensei appeared." Said Naruto

 _So the school even cover this up huh?_ "And this Iruka didn't even to bother to fix your stance?"

"… I don't know… Right now, he just give me many books as he said I had to cover up many things I still lack." Said Naruto

"What do you mean 'lack'?" Asked Yue

"The teacher from before never gave me any at all. They always say that they are all out of them." Said Naruto

 _Sabotage to the bitter end huh?_ Though Yue as she clenches her fist

"Can you show me those books?" Asked Yue

Naruto nodded and show her. She could only sighed again. These are just too… normal. While it is good for Naruto, but it won't help him much on the battle at all.

She then throw them on the bed as she summons out her book from her scroll. She then pick up one and said "From now on when you are at home, read these. You only read those at school."

Naruto took a look at the book called 'beginning at trap making' 'Tactic 101' 'How to read your opponent movement'

"Read these while you're at home. And show me the stance again… I'll fix it." Said Yue

"Eh?" Asked Naruto

"Show it to me… Consider a payment for letting me stay here for the time being." Said Yue

"Ah… thank you Yue-san." Said Naruto happily. Finally, someone who willing to teach him

At that night, Yue then keep on fixing Naruto Taijutsu stance and teach him some basic. After that, they then go to sleep.

At the morning, When Naruto still sleeping, Yue then digging up something. Yesterday, when Naruto talks to her about his Bushin problem, something clicked on her mind. His surname and his trouble with Bushin, she remembers that she saw this problem somewhere.

She then found it. A book about… Uzumaki Clan

 _Of course… Why didn't I remember then? The Uzumaki Clan are all have strong body and stamina. And not to mention he's housing the Kyuubi as well. There's no way he can learn something low level like Bushin._

"And no one bother to research about this and let him fail three times." Mumbled Yue as she looks at the sleeping Naruto

She then looks at the clock as she said "Well… let wake him up then…"

After that, Naruto then starts to go to school again while Yue will pay a visit… to the Hokage.

At the Hokage tower, the famous 'Professor', the 3rd Hokage is now dealing with the world greatest threat… paperwork.

He mentally cried as the paperwork had just multiply… just after went he decided to turn to the window resting after nearly done. When he turns back, the paper had increase ten-fold.

Then he had to stop working when a voice was heard "The mighty Hokage defeated by the paperwork. Quite a story there…"

"Who's there?!" Said Hiruzen looking around

Yue then dropped down with her hood on. She then said "Greeting Hokage I would like to have some times with you if that's okay with you?"

"ANBU!" Said Hiruzen

"I'm afraid they won't be able to interrupted our talk at all." Said Yue putting her finger on her lip

"What?! You…" "Don't worry… normally I would silence them for good, but they will be wake up at the few hours." Said Yue cut him off

"… I see… And who are you?" Asked Hiruzen

"Just an acquaintance of… Naruto Uzumaki." Said Yue

"I SWEAR… IF YOU SO MUCH LAY A HAND ON HIM, YOU WON'T WALK OUT OF THIS PLACE ALIVE!" Shout out Hiruzen standing up slamming the table releasing his KI

"Quite protective of him there… but your action saying otherwise." Said Yue

"And what do you mean?" Asked Hiruzen

"Teacher sabotaging, store either selling him faulty equipment or overpriced, apartment like it about to fall down, limited supplies of food…. Need I say more?" Asked Yue

Hiruzen felt like he just had many arrows piercing through his body as he slummed down. He knew about sabotaging and handled it, but the other this girl told him is new to him as he had no idea.

"Not to mention doing a bad job hiding the fact that he's the Kyuubi Jinchuriki as well…" Said Yue

"How did you…" "Your village ninja had a bad way to keep the info inside. I walk through the village all day yesterday and all I heard is 'demon' 'die' 'Kyuubi'…" Said Yue cut off

"And what is your intention?" Asked Hiruzen

"I want to ask you… why did you did such a poor job taking care of him? The faulty equipment is dangerous enough but limit supplies of food? If it weren't for the Kyuubi, he would have died from the unbalancing diet already." Said Yue looking at Hiruzen with disappointment

Hiruzen just breath his pipe for a while and said "You're right about that miss. I didn't take care of him well enough. But that's the only thing I can do. The council…." "The council can go to hell! Are you the Hokage or their little bitch?!" Yue cut off harshly

"That one way to put it… even though it's harsh." Said Hiruzen chuckle dryly

"You can't even govern over your own people? The Yondaime will probably rolling at his grave when he heard how the villagers treating his flesh and blood." Said Yue

"Wait… How did you?!" Said Hiruzen choked on his pipe

"First… Your reaction just told me. And second… anyone with half of a brain could see the resemblance when they look at him and his picture." Said Yue looks at the Yondaime portrait

"Just who are you miss? You may look young… but your eye tell me you had blood on your hand before." Said Hiruzen studying Yue

"Someone you don't want to cross with. Right now, my priority is repaying Naruto for taking care of me that's all." Said Yue

"What do you mean?" Asked Hiruzen. She then tell Hiruzen about her encounter with Naruto. Hiruzen could only chuckle at Naruto personality. He doesn't care who he save at all. He just do.

"Then what are you intent to do after repay him?" Asked Hiruzen

"I'll leave immediately…" Said Yue

"But if what you said is true… then you have no place at all." Said Hiruzen

"Your point?" Asked Yue

"How about staying with Naruto instead? I know I can't help him much, but maybe you can…" Said Hiruzen

"You would trust me that easily?" Asked Yue

"Young Lady, I maybe old but I know a good person when I see one… You may look cold and ruthless, but you are not a bad person. And I know a betrayer when I see one…" Said Hiruzen looks pain when he remembers Orochimaru

"Then you're a fool…" Said Yue

"Unfortunately… I already am one…" Said Hiruzen smiling

Yue just looks at Hiruzen. She can see it, his eye truly have pain whenever he speak about Naruto. He's truly want to help Naruto but powerless.

"Then can you prove it now?" Asked Yue

"Prove what?" Asked Hiruzen

"Give me the Scroll of Sealing." Said Yue

"How did you know about it? Only the higher up know about it." Said Hiruzen

"Let just say I'm pretty good at info gathering." Said Yue

"And why would you need that?" Asked Hiruzen

"Didn't you just said you'll trust me?" Asked Yue smirking

"I may but I can't give you unless you told me the reason…" Said Hiruzen

"What if I said… I want to take over the world with it?" Asked Yue

Hiruzen just looks at her sternly. This girl completely mask her emotion. Just who is she?

"See… you can't really trust me after all." Said Yue. Hiruzen just looks at her then she said "Only a joke. I don't have such tasteless ambition at all. Selling it for money it's another story though…"

Hiruzen feel like face-fault at that. She wants to sell the most Scared Scroll for money? Hiruzen just then realized that… if she knew about the scroll, then she could easily just take it and run far from here and none will be wiser. So there's only a conclusion…

"If you want the scroll, then why don't you just take it?" Asked Hiruzen

"And what make you think I can?" Asked Yue

"You obliviously know where it is. If you want, you could just steal it and high tail out of the village? Am I right?" Asked Hiruzen

"I guess." Said Yue smirking

The two then have the staring contest for a while then Hiruzen said "I take it this is to see if I trust you or not huh?"

"No… it just a prank." Said Yue

"Hah…" Said Hiruzen

"Anyway… back to the matter at hand… I'm here for another reason…" Said Yue

"And what is it?" Asked Hiruzen

"You obliviously knew about both of his heritage right? Especially his Uzumaki heritage?" Asked Yue

"Why yes of course…" Said Hiruzen

"So care to tell me why did he fail the graduation exam three times at Bushin?" Asked Yue

"Bushin?" asked Hiruzen as he recalls the jutsu are the primary subject to pass. He then clicked.

"So you start to realized huh? How in the world you kept on letting him use Bushin while you knew his chakra would be to unstable for such a low rank jutsu?" Asked Yue

Hiruzen can't believe he miss that as well. With Naruto chakra, using Bushin is just too impossible. The jutsu is only for civilian kid so they can have better chance to pass since it only require simple chakra control to pull it off. But with Naruto is a different story, if he wants to use it, he needs a control that could make his students Tsunade green in envy.

"I'm truly sorry for that miss. Wait a moment…" Said Hiruzen as he then writing something

He then hands Yue a paper and said "Here is the instruction for the Kage Bushin. This is originally in the Scared Scroll because the amount of chakra it need to use. But this is much more perfect for Naruto."

"At least this is much better." Said Yue taking the paper. She then said "Well then… if you excuse me…"

"Wait have you consider about that?" Asked Hiruzen

"We'll see…" Said Yue as she disappear

"Quite a mysterious girl. But still, how did no one found out that I release KI?" Asked Hiruzen

"Hokage-sama… Here's your paperwork." Said the secretary bring in the stack

"Wait did you hear anything before?" Asked Hiruzen

"Um… forgive me sir… but I didn't…" Said the secretary

Hiruzen then saw the space shift a little as then returned back to normal.

 _I see… Silent seal huh?_ Though Hiruzen smiling as it turns to despair as he looks at the stack of paperwork

 **Done. My next work. My OC is… oh never mind it's not OC at all. Check 'Feng Ni Tian Xia' story. Please PM or Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Legend in a making

Naruto is now at the classroom reading the book from school. It had been two year since then as Yue had agree to stay with Naruto. Her reason is…

"If I don't stay here, you might acting like an idiot again…"

And in those two years, Yue had help him fill out the hole in his knowledge and then some. Right now, he's working on a certain project and sitting in class making him anxious.

And finally, the school bell rang as Naruto made a mad dash through the window. Iruka could only said "Uh… Class dismiss?"

Naruto ran back to his home as he said "I'm back…"

"Welcome back Naruto. That was fast." Said Yue

"You know why… I want to get back to the project." Said Naruto grinning

"All right then… Let's go." Said Yue

They then arrive to the training ground that Yue 'borrow' from the Hokage. Yue then bring up a board and said "Okay… start!"

Naruto then starts to manipulate his chakra to surround his body. His chakra then starts to form shape as they then start to harden and convert to… a suit of armor.

The suit of armor covers him as then the color start to form as suit up complete (Imagine Iron Man Mk II).

"How are you feeling?" Asked Yue

"A little less tired but I'm fine." Said Naruto

"Now try to move." Said Yue

Naruto then move slowly, one step at the time. Then he starts to walks faster a little.

"Okay… try to run." Said Yue

Naruto then starts running across the field as he starts to get tired as the suit disappear back to him.

"Let see… 2 minute… too fast!" Said Yue as she checks the time watch

"I still can't maintain it." Said Naruto

"Of course. You need to perfect your chakra control if you want to fight in that suit. Right now you can barely run so fighting is out of option." Said Yue

"What am I still missing? I did 'tree climbing', 'water walking', 'Leaf Concentration', 'Kunai Balancing' but it still not enough?" Asked Naruto

"Perhap there's still missing something in order for you to use it completely." Said Yue thinking

"Well… the only thing I can do is this." Said Naruto flexing his chakra chain. How did Naruto know about this

(Flash Back)

At the holiday, Naruto and Yue are stay inside the house. Yue gives Naruto a book that said

"History of Uzumaki Clan? I have a clan?" Asked Naruto

"Yes and also a big one that rival the Uchiha and Senju." Said Yue

"Wait then why I never seen the school mention anything at all." Said Naruto

"Because someone wants to erase it." Said Yue as she cursing those idiot of the council

"But why now?" Asked Naruto

"You need to learn about your clan. After all, they are your family." Said Yue

"Oh… Okay!" Said Naruto as he starts reading

After a while, Naruto then said "Wait… what does it mean that 'Only the Uzumaki can be the container of Kyuubi'?"

"You pick that up huh? Like they said, only Uzumaki can contain the Kyuubi." Said Yue

"But the Kyuubi is…" Said Naruto as he starts to realize it

"I'm sure you realize it right? After all you been through in 12 years." Said Yue

"So the Yondaime… sealed it in me? Why would he do that? Was it because I'm the only Uzumaki?" Asked Naruto sad that his idol was the one who give this hellish life to him

"That… you have to figure that out yourself… I'm sure that you know the reason why right?" Asked Yue

"Why… I don't know… I don't even know my par-" Naruto then stop dead at the thought of his parent.

"Realize huh?" Asked Yue as she brought out a photo. She continues "I managed to find this at the Hokage Tower."

Naruto then took the picture and look closely. He truly resemble the Yondaime that he was a splitting image.

But about the woman next to him, Yue said "Turn to back."

Naruto flips back as he then found 'Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina'.

"Eh Uzumaki?" Asked Naruto

"Most likely she is your mother." Said Yue

"My mother…" Said Naruto touches the picture as his tear fall out.

"But why my name is Uzumaki?" Asked Naruto

"From what I know… your father is quite infamous. So if you carry his name, you might have assassins knock on your door 24/7. And also, you might became like the Uchiha in your class." Said Yue

Naruto shudder at both of the possibility. Maybe bearing his father name is not a good idea at all.

"Anyway, get back to reading." Said Yue

Naruto then goes back and then find out "Uzumaki Clan specialize in seal and can solid chakra to chain so it can even bind down the Bijuu."

"Strong enough to bind the Bijuu? Wonder if…" Said naruto as he tried to.

And after many attempted, he finally managed to do it but it doesn't last long. Naruto then wonders "If it can make chain strong enough to hold the Kyuubi, what if…"

Naruto then starts to reshape the chakra chain. Yue sees that as she curious look. Then Naruto done reshape it into…

"This is…" Said Yue in awe.

(End Flash Back)

"But still… this is much harder than I thought it would be…" Said Naruto trying to reshape the chakra again.

"The step to greatness is not simple after all." Said Yue as she put the board away.

"Hah…" Said Naruto sighed out

"Now come on… let's go back. That's enough for today." Said Yue as they go back

"Nee… can I have ramen Yue?" Asked Naruto

"No…" Said Yue making Naruto dropped his head down. After Yue starts to stay with him, she makes him balance food. Not that he doesn't grateful but he miss his daily ramen.

"Come to think of it… Your graduation exam is near right?" Asked Yue

"Yeah…" Said Naruto

"Then you better pass… Or you can forget about ramen celebration." Said Yue

"YES!" Said Naruto as he pumps up for the exam. With his knowledge right now, he can pass easily and he has no worry about Bushin when he had Kage Bushin at all.

At the final exam day, at the class after the writing test is the ninjutsu test. Iruka then said "To graduate, you had to do the 3 main ninjutsu: Henge, Kawakiri and Bushin. When you are called, please head to the exam room next door."

Normally Naruto would have freak out but thanks to Yue help, he got the jutsu to pass.

And at Naruto turns, he then head to the exam room. Iruka then said "Okay Naruto. All you have to do is perform Henge, Kawakiri and Bushin then you pass."

Naruto then uses Henge and Kawakiri perfectly. At Bushin Naruto then said "Nee Iruka-sensei, can I use different kind of Bushin?"

Iruka raises his eyebrow at that then he said "Sure Naruto."

"Okay then… Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Said Naruto and pop out 10 clones exact image of him perfectly.

Iruka could only look shock and drop his pen. An Academy Student who can produce 10 Kage Bushin and not even look winded… This will definitely in the record for sure.

"Well Naruto… I have to admit that I'm quite surprise that you can use Kage Bushin. That's a Jonin level Ninjutsu." Said Iruka

"So do I pass sensei?" Asked Naruto smiling

"You pass with flying color of course! Come here and get your headband." Said Iruka truly happy for him

Naruto walks there and get his headband not missing hated look from Mizuki. Too bad his 'suit' is not ready yet so Mizuki could get away lightly… well depend if he didn't met Yue that it…

At the Academy gate, many kid who graduated were welcome by their parent. Naruto step out with his headband shocking the civilian woman though he will fail. They then mumble that someone like him shouldn't become shinobis.

Naruto could only had a small smile. Feeling that gaining their attention no longer worth it anymore since he had someone who did already. Naruto then go to the back of the tree meet up with Yue.

"Feeling better?" Asked Yue at the tree branch

"Yeah… You're right though… It's not worth it for gaining their acknowledgement. It's better to have precious people acknowledge you." Said Naruto with a true smile

"You have learned Naruto. And to celebrate, we're going to Ichiraku." Said Yue

"Um… let's go." Said Naruto walking away happy.

Hiruzen seeing Naruto who walks happy with Yue as he smiling. It truly is a good idea for her to stay with Naruto. Even since then, he's much more happier.

Naruto and Yue go to the Ichiraku as Ayame smile seeing the two together. She had met Yue before when she delivers ramen to Naruto house. And her little 'brother' had always smile ever since then.

Meanwhile her father kept on mumbling about an Uzumaki family patron for his store. Of course, Ayame had to knock him with a frying pan at that.

At night when Naruto and Yue are sleeping, Yue and Naruto then sensing many movement outside. They wake up then Yue said "Stay here… I'll check it out."

Yue then wear her uniform then sneak out. She then heard

"That Kyuubi brat. This time he's gone too far!" Said a jonin

"I agree… to think he steals the Scared Scroll for a prank!" Said another one

 _Huh? That's weird. He's with me all the time… Who spread this out?_ Though Yue as she returns to the house

"So what's wrong?" Asked Naruto

"Apparently… someone spread some rumor about you stealing from the Hokage." Said Yue

"Wait what?! Who in the world would…" Said Naruto then he stops talking

"What's wrong?" Asked Yue

"Could it be… Mizuki?" Asked Naruto

"Who?" Asked Yue

"He's one of the Academy Instructor. When I passed the test today, he seems quite upset…" Said Naruto

"I see… so he probably think you will fail so he can set you up. But since you passed, he decided to do it himself while spreading false rumors." Said Yue

"Should we give chase?" Asked Naruto

"Yeah… I want to see what gave him the info about the Scared Scroll?" Asked Yue as then she summons out a yellow bird.

"What is he look like?" Asked Yue

"Short silver hair, and a little thin." Said Naruto

"Hono… can you track me the man in that description?" Asked Yue

Hono nodded as it flew away.

"Meanwhile I think I should get change…" Said Naruto

At the forest, Hono found Mizuki as he is fighting Iruka.

"Why… why did you do this Mizuki?" Asked Iruka

"Why… because of power of course. Whoever had the scroll will be the strongest shinobi ever!" Said Mizuki with a maniac grin

"You would betray your village for power?" Asked Iruka

"Like you are the one to talk… you decided to side with that Kyuubi brat. He's better off dead!" Said Mizuki as he then spinning his giant shuriken.

"And so will you Iruka. DIE!" Said Mizuki as he prepares to throw then he was kick on the face by…

"Sorry about that Mizuki… your face quite fit for my feet so I couldn't help it!" Said Naruto

"You Kyuubi brat!" Said Mizuki standing up rubbing his face

"Naruto what are you doing here? Get out of here right now!" Said Iruka

Mizuki then have an idea (suicide one to be exact). "Hey Naruto do you want to know why everyone hate you?"

"Eh? What is it Mizuki-sensei?" Asked Naruto faking

"N… No don't!" Said Iruka

"12 years ago… the demon fox being sealed and a certain rule was created." Said Mizuki

"A certain rule?" Asked Naruto

"But this rule is not meant for you…" Said Mizuki

"Eh? What is this?" Asked Naruto

"Hehehe… the rule is… not to mention you are the nine tail fox itself." Said Mizuki

 _How the heck this idiot is a chunin in the first place?_ Is what Naruto and Yue though

"Don't you find it odd that the villagers hate you?" Said Mizuki laughing

"Stop it Mizuki!" Said Iruka as Naruto head low down

"That scroll was used by the Yondaime to seal you! Now die Kyuubi!" Said Mizuki throwing his shuriken at Naruto.

But then when the shuriken close to Naruto, he then grabs it surprise the two. Naruto lift his head and said "Is that all?" and crush the shuriken with his chakra covering hand secretly.

 _What monstrous strength!_ Though Iruka

"I had known about it for a while now Mizuki. This make me wonder though, the knowledge of sealing the Kyuubi is something even a Genin known. So how in the hell did you have the Chunin title when you're this stupid?" Asked Naruto looks at Mizuki mockingly.

Iruka and Hiruzen who seeing at the crystal ball surprise that Naruto had knew for a long time. Naruto then said "And by the way, weren't this law is punished by death? You are that stupid that you basically handing your life to other?"

"Hah! You think a Genin like you can kill a Chunin like me demon?" Asked Mizuki laughing

"That may true… but that doesn't apply to her." Said Naruto

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" Asked Mizuki

As soon as he said it, he was send flying down by a kick to a face. Yue then land down and said "That would be me…"

"Eh?" Asked Iruka as he wonders just who is this girl as he doesn't recall someone like her in the class.

"Who do think you are you brat?" Asked Mizuki angry

"Your death…" said Yue slowly walks toward him

Hiruzen pay close attention to Yue as he wants to see how skills is she.

Mizuki draws out some kunai and shuriken and throw at Yue. Yue just gracefully dodge them all like she's dancing.

Mizuki angry snare then unclipped his giant shuriken on his back and throw at Yue. When the shuriken near her, she just jump up, grab the shuriken and flung back to Mizuki with faster speed.

Mizuki unable to dodge as he had the shuriken cleave through his shoulder with such force that his arm flying.

He then clutched his arm as he scream out. Iruka could only blink as he never seen someone so young and fighting so graceful.

"Oh forgot to introduce you. This is Yue. She's my friend." Said Naruto

"Hah…" Said Iruka looking back to Yue

 _Just what is this girl profile? She somehow remind me of Itachi._ Though Hiruzen

"You monster!" Said Mizuki crawling back

"A wounded dog barking. Quite typical there." Said Yue as she then twilling a kunai.

"Get back! Get back you monster!" Said Mizuki crawling back scared

Mizuki then was silenced by Yue as she logged the kunai deep in his skull killing him on the spot.

"Um… miss Yue… is that necessary?" Asked Iruka

"He broken the law… and he barks too loud!" Said Yue

"I see…" Said Iruka

"Well I guess this situation is resolved. Let's go back Naruto." Said Yue

"Okay… so Iruka-sensei, I'll see you tomorrow." Said Naruto as the two go back

Iruka just sitting there as he waits for the ANBU to recover the scroll and Mizuki body.

Meanwhile back at the Hokage, Hiruzen then calm down the search team as he tells them that the scroll is on way back now.

After that, Iruka go back as he delivers the scroll to Hiruzen while Mizuki body deliver to the Research Department. Well it was going to but the brain was badly damaged so they can't find much at all.

Iruka then said "Hokage-sama… Just who exactly is that girl?"

Hiruzen just smoke his pipe as he knew that question will come to him. Hiruzen then said "All I know is that girl is probably a very high rank assassin. You already saw right Iruka? All of her movement is not even a single miss trace. And she killed Mizuki like killing a bug. My suspect that she probably had numbers of corpses under her already."

"How is that possible Hokage-sama?" Asked Iruka

"It's not that impossible Iruka. Our village also had an ANBU that young too." Said Hiruzen

"Then isn't it dangerous for Naruto?" Asked Iruka

"You have nothing to worry Iruka. She's truly treasure Naruto and Naruto in reverse as well. I still remember when I visit him though. The two are quite close to each other like they are family." Said Hiruzen looks up to the sky smiling

"Hah I see… so the reason why he's so hurry to come back home recently is…" Said Iruka chuckling

"Yes… I think this is for the best. Naruto had alone for sometimes now and he need this." Said Hiruzen chuckling

"But what will happen if the villagers learn of this Hokage-sama?" Asked Iruka worried

"Then the village might have another 'Uchiha Massacre' but only this time is on a larger scale." Said Hiruzen shivering

They not even realize that a yellow bird was listen in as the bird fly back to Yue.

"I see… Thank you Hono…" Said Yue as the bird dispel.

Yue looks at the sleeping Naruto face as she caress it.

 _It seems I truly had changed huh? Back then I never had this feeling at all._ Though Yue smiling

 _But that doesn't mean that I'll going easy on the training for you at all Naruto._ Though Yue smiling as Naruto shivers in his sleep.

Meanwhile back in the seal, the Kyuubi seeing what it container had done in the past two years as he mumbled " **Well… this is not what I expected, but it should be quite interesting. Show me what you can do then I might reconsider…** "

The Kyuubi then retreated back to the cell as it sleeping.

 **Done. Another chapter. I was planning for Naruto to have Dragon summoning contract for what I have in store in the future chapter. Yue will have Phoenix summoning Contract. What do you think? Please PM or Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Konohamaru and the Jonin

Naruto right now is giving his profile picture for the Hokage to check.

Hiruzen took a look and a little surprise that it actually quite… normal. Guess Yue truly help him mature a little huh?

"Where's your headband my boy?" Asked Hiruzen

"Oh I had some training to do after this so I didn't carry it with me." Said Naruto

"Yes… It's good for you to keep on improving my boy!" Said Hiruzen smiling

"Thanks…" Said Naruto

Then the door suddenly open and a little boy charge in with a shuriken shout out "Today is the day that I beat you old man!"

"This again?" Mumbled Hiruzen as he sighed

The boy then charge at Hiruzen but then he suddenly fall face first on the wooden floor. He then hold his head as he cried "Ouch! Who put a trap here?"

"Are you all right honorable grandson? And there is no trap here at all." Said a man with a round sunglass as he charges in the room

"Care to introduce old man?" Asked Naruto chuckling

Hiruzen just sighed and said "Naruto… this is my grandson Konohamaru. And this is… his tutor Ebisu."

"Hou?" Said Naruto looking at the two

 _It's the Kyuubi brat!_ Though Ebisu look at him sneering

Naruto just stare at him right back with a look that said _Please put that look away!_ Smirking

Ebisu looks surprise at that. Then he turns to Konohamaru and said "Honorable Grandson. You shouldn't run off like that."

Konohamaru just ignore Ebisu and point at Naruto and said "YOU! You are the one who tripped me isn't it?"

"Huh? Kid… first of all, check your scarf… It's the thing that tripped you. And second… if you tripped, then it's your fault for not paying attention to the surrounding. A ninja who doesn't pay attention to their surrounding are as good as dead." Said Naruto grabs the scarf and show him.

"Honorable Grandson… Don't believe what rubbish this trash said. I am the one and only shortcut for you to be Hokage." Said Ebisu

"BWAHAHAHAHA! D-Did you hear that old man? BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Said Naruto as he laughing out loud.

"And what is so funny?" Asked Ebisu

"You said you are the shortcut to be the Hokage? Do you even realize what you are saying in the first place?" Asked Naruto chuckling

"Yes I do you brat!" Said Ebisu angry

"And what make you think you are qualify?" Asked Naruto

"Because I have the knowledge to help Honorable Grandson!" Said Ebisu

"Hou? Then you claim yourself that you are more knowledgeable then the old man?" Asked Naruto thumbs at Hiruzen

"What? No…" Said Ebisu flushed

"But didn't you say you have the knowledge and you are the shortcut for him to be the Hokage?" Asked Naruto point at Konohamaru

"Well…" Said Ebisu as he doesn't know what to say

"Heh… Well then… I will be back to my training old man." Said Naruto standing up

Outside Naruto walking to the field then he sighed. "You know if you want to say something, then just come out and say it. Your disguise is not helping at all."

"As expect of the person I admire." Said Konohamaru as he appeared from a badly fake wooden wall sheet

"So what do you want?" Asked Naruto

"Please teach me Boss!" Said Konohamaru excited

"Huh?" Asked Naruto surprise

"I heard about your exploit Boss. Please teach me the jutsu you used to take down the old man!" Said Konohamaru

"Eh?" Said Naruto as he remembers that. But after Yue learns about that Jutsu, she threaten him with a rusty spoon if he so much even put a handsign for the jutsu. And if he teaches a young boy this jutsu, he shudders to think what she will do to him if she learns about it.

"Um… Hey Konohamaru… you see… even if you learn that jutsu, you can't beat the old man at all." Said Naruto

"Eh why not?" Asked Konohamaru

"Because it's incredible stupid. If you want to beat the old man, you have to work hard. You have to sacrifice your blood, sweat and sometimes… even tear. It's a long road Konohamaru. There's no shortcut for greatness, it takes time and patient to achieve it. If you want to beat the old man, first you have to do is…" Said Naruto as he disappear

"You have to be at least able to catch up to me first." Said Naruto appears behind Konohamaru

"Eh? But you just…" Said Konohamaru looks behind and point at his front.

"Trust me on this Konohamaru. The old man is much stronger, faster and more experience than this. You are still young so if you work hard now, you can catch up to him. Remember that…" Said Naruto as he walks away.

At the tree branch, Ebisu heard the conversation and though _Hmph… Never thought someone like him could understand what it mean to be the Hokage. Maybe I won't like you now, but I no longer hate you anymore!_ As he jumps down and get Konohamaru back to training

At the Tower, Hiruzen also saw it as he smiles and look at Yondaime picture mumbled "If you see him now, you would be proud of him, Minato."

At the day after, Naruto then wakes up eating breakfast with Yue then get ready. Naruto then wears his headband and said "I'm going now."

"Remember to get back early for another testing." Said Yue

"Okay…" Said Naruto

Naruto then arrived at the Academy as he then sit down waiting while thinking _What is it that I'm missing anyway? It can't be chakra since being an Uzumaki and Jinchuuriki make me have no shortage at all. And chakra control training I might not an expert but I'm easily ANBU level already. So why?_

Naruto kept on thinking about it as he didn't even pay attention of his classmate pouring in nor they even realize he was here at the begin with.

Then the door of the classroom was forcefully opened up as two shout of 'FIRST' rang out. Naruto sighed in annoyance as two biggest Uchiha fangirl Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino are here. He couldn't help but wonder why did he even like Haruno in the first place at all since all she did is knock his head down.

He then just go back to think about his 'suit' as he ignore the noise.

And then Iruka then come in and said "All right everyone settle down!"

"As you know starting today, all of you are the real shinobi. But you are all still genin… the hard journey that lies ahead has just started. Now you will are soon receive missions to help the village. Each of you will be in 3 man cells with a jounin instructor. You'll follow your jonin sensei to success the mission." Explained Iruka

Many though murmur out and most of them wanting to be in Sasuke team. Iruka then starts reading on the team and then "Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha and Uzumaki Naruto under Hatake Kakashi."

"Eh? Iruka-sensei but I though Naruto fail?" Asked Sakura

"And who told you that Sakura?" Asked Iruka

"But… he's not here…" Said Sakura

"Then who is that up there?" Asked Iruka pointing at the upper seat

The class then look up to see Naruto is in deep though. Naruto then starts to feel the stare at him then he said "Huh what's wrong?"

"Haiz… Weren't you listening Naruto? You are on the team with Sakura and Sasuke. Your Jonin instructor will be Kakashi." Said Iruka

"Oh… Okay…" Said Naruto zoned back

The class looks surprise at his lack of reaction. Normally he would have either scream out happily that he would be the same team at Sakura or lash out for being the same team with Sasuke.

Iruka just look at him and shake his head. He knew this must have been the influence of the girl staying with him. He then continues reading the other team.

"Okay then… all of you wait here for your jonin sensei to pick you up. Dismiss." Said Iruka

The genins then start to have lunch as Naruto then brought out his own lunch box. Normally he would have just rice ball but Yue keep on telling him to have a decent meal since a shinobi can't fight with an empty stomach.

Naruto kept on eating as he thinking about what to do with the 'suit'. He stills can't figure out what he needs in order to fully use it.

And after that, the jonin sensei starts to pick up their student as team 7 was the only one. Naruto could only face palm at that. He just now remember the jonin from his name. Hatake Kakashi… the man who rumor that said even late for his own funeral. And the old man put him as his sensei?

After a while, the door slide open and reveal the man himself. Kakashi though he would have encounter Naruto prank by now but so far… nothing.

He then took a look at his maybe-student and said "My first impression is… I hate you."

Sasuke and Sakura deadpanned while Naruto just raise his eyebrow.

"Maa… meet me on the roof." Said Kakashi

They then arrived at the roof then Kakashi said "Well… let's begin introduce ourselves."

"What do you mean sensei?" Asked Sakura

"You know… like, dislike, dream for the future, stuff like that…" Said Kakashi

"Um sensei… how about you show us how is it done?" Asked Sakura

"Oh me… Name Hatake Kakashi. My dislike are many and my like are too much for your young ear. Dream for the future the same and I have a lot of hobby." Said Kakashi

 _I don't know whether to say something or just face palm at his introduction at all._ Though Naruto looks at Kakashi weirdly

"Now it's your turn." Said Kakashi points at Sakura

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes is (look at Sasuke)… My dream for the future is… (Look at Sasuke gigging)… What I dislike is Naruto! My hobby is… Kyaaaa!" Said Sakura

 _So… her like, dream and hobby is the duckbutt while I'm the special mention for her dislike? Again… why did I like her in the first place?_ Though Naruto

 _Girl this age seems more interested in love rather than Ninjutsu…_ Though Kakashi heavy sighed

"Okay… you with duckbutt hair, next." Said Kakashi

Naruto just chuckle at that then Sasuke said scowling "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like anything and there are a lot of thing I don't like. My dream… no, my ambition is… resurrection of my clan… and kill a certain man."

 _C-Cool..._ Though Sakura

 _I though before apply to the shinobi program, a student need to have a mental checkup first?_ Though Naruto as he remembers the rule book

 _Like I expect…_ Though Kakashi

"Okay… next is you blonde." Said Kakashi

Naruto then thinks of a certain prank then said "My name is N Uzumaki Naruto. My like is ramen and other things. My dislike is… well asshole who can't see the different between a scroll and a kunai. My dream is… to be an infamous shinobi through the world I guess? My hobby is training."

The other genins were a little confuse at Naruto introduction. Like what did he mean by 'can't see the different between a scroll and a kunai'? And what with the 'N' in his name?

Kakashi just looks at Naruto as he study him. Or more precisely, how he pronounce his name. _Did he know?_

 _So I have a fangirl, an Avenger, and a unknown wild card? Just perfect…_ Though Kakashi

"All right then… tomorrow we will fulfill something else before the duty as a shinobi." Said Kakashi

"And what is that sensei?" Asked Sakura

"… Survival training." Said Kakashi

"What kind sensei?" Asked Naruto

"Hehehehe…" Chuckling Kakashi

"Eh what's so funny sensei?" Asked Sakura

"Ah… it just… when I tell you, you will freak out for sure." Said Kakashi

"Freak out?" Asked Naruto

"In 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen while the rest will be send back to the Academy. This exam has a fail rate of 66%." Said Kakashi

Sasuke and Sakura freak out at that but Naruto only said "Oh good because 34% chance passing is more than enough for me anyway."

Kakashi looks surprise because he did not expect that response.

"How are you so sure?" Asked Kakashi

"Let just say… Lady Luck love me." Said Naruto chuckling

Kakashi could see in his eye. He truly believe he will pass. This is… quite new to him.

"… Anyway, tomorrow you have to show your skills in the training ground. Bring all of your tool and don't eat breakfast." Said Kakashi

 _Huh? He expect us to go on the battlefield with empty stomach? That's suicide!_ Though Naruto.

"Here is the detail of the test and don't be late for tomorrow." Said Kakashi handing the paper

 _Say the guy who late in the most of his life…_ Though Naruto chuckling

"Alright… dismiss." Said Kakashi as he shunshin

Naruto then turns to his teammate and said "hey…"

"Sasuke-kun… would you like to train together for tomorrow~?" Asked Sakura clinging on Sasuke while Sasuke just ignore her and leave

"Oh well then…" Said Naruto going back

At night after training with Yue a little then testing, Yue then said "So your sensei is that Kakashi?"

"Yeah… Can you believe that he has the nerve to told us not to be late while he late for 3 hours today?" Asked Naruto chuckling

"Judging from your word, the other two will probably fall for that huh?" Asked Yue chuckling

"I tried to warn them…" Said Naruto shrugged his shoulder.

"Leave that to later… I think I might an idea why you can't maintain the 'suit'." Said Yue

"Eh really what is it?" Asked Naruto

"Find that out yourself. Consider this is your training." Said Yue

"Eh…" Whine out Naruto

"Shouldn't you sleep early since you need to wake 'early'?" Asked Yue

"Are you kidding? So I have to wait for 3 hours… no thanks." Said Naruto

At the morning, after 3 hours after the time

"Ya… good morning guy." Said Kakashi

"You're late!" Said Sakura

"Eh where's Naruto?" Asked Kakashi

"Look behind you…" Said Naruto

Kakashi turns back and said "I thought I told you not to be late."

"I did. I arrived at the same time at you so I'm not late." Said Naruto

Kakashi just look at him then he shrugged his shoulder and then brought out a clock ignoring a question look from Naruto.

"This is set to noon, and here is two bells. Your task is to take it from me before time up with intent to kill. If you don't, then you won't be able to let alone touch it." Said Kakashi

"And one more thing, those who didn't get the bell not only get send back but also being tied to the pole and had to watch us eat lunch." Said Kakashi

 _I knew it…_ Though Naruto sweat drop as the other two stomachs rumbling

Kakashi then look at Naruto once again surprise. It seems only Naruto that pick up the underneath. This Naruto seems… different somehow.

"Okay then any question?" Asked Kakashi

Seeing none answering he then said "Then… start!" as they disappear.

Naruto just looks at Kakashi then he though _Great… no opening. He's truly is a Jonin alright. Heck… we might be like this all day unless…_

Naruto then gathers up his chakra then forming a flat small disk. He smirks at that then secretly use Shadow Clone while he leaps out and said "Hey! Let settle this man to man!"

 _Saw this mile away…_ "You are… a bit off." Said Kakashi

"The only thing off is this test. I mean… since when a ninja team is 3 man squat?" Asked Naruto

 _What do you know? It seems he starting to get the grasp of the test._ Though Kakashi as he put his hand on his pouch

"Then allow me to teach you 'shinobi fighting lesson 1: Taijutsu'." Said Kakashi

"Taijutsu?" Asked Naruto as he wonders why he bringing out weapon

But what Kakashi only brought out is… an orange book.

"What's wrong? Attack me…" Said Kakashi

 _Oh I see…_ "But what about that book?" Asked Naruto

"What… I just want to know what happen next? Don't worry it's not like it will make any different." Said Kakashi

"Even if I accidently poking your eye out?" Asked Naruto

Kakashi is confuse at that question but then he said "No worry… If you can then do it."

"Okay then… you are the one who said it." Said Naruto as he runs toward him at Academy Student speed throwing a punch.

Kakashi just sit down dodge but then Naruto speed suddenly increase as two of his fingers starts to aim at… his eye.

Kakashi had to force to parry his hand with his book then he had to jump up dodge a swift kick. Naruto already predict that as he aims his punch at his stomach.

Kakashi then grabs his fist and push himself away and put his book back.

"What's wrong sensei? I though it won't make any different…" Said Naruto smirking

 _He baited me with his Academy Level speed and suddenly accelerate to hit me. That strategy would have work for a low jonin. It seems I underestimate him._ Though Kakashi

"Not bad Naruto but same trick won't work twice." Said Kakashi then he had to dodge another punch from Naruto then suddenly his feet felt like had just step on something.

Under his feet starts to flash up and he had to jump fast as under him explode.

"What the?" Asked Kakashi then he then land another spot with the same condition.

He had to jump fast away as it explode again. But when he jump, Naruto already predict that as he already near him with his punch.

Kakashi grabs him but this Naruto just smirk then start to shine. Kakashi just in the nick of time cover himself as Naruto explode sending him down hinge.

Kakashi starts to push his arm up but once again he felt the familiar sensation as he had to force to dodge again and had to prepare to block Naruto strike

 _I know I said come to me with intent to kill… but this is ridiculous. When did he even rig the whole field and how in the world he know where exactly to stand at._ Though Kakashi

Kakashi then once again step on the mine as he force to jump out of the way. But Naruto already had many shuriken go after him in the air already as he forces to use 'Kawakiri'.

But unfortunately for him, the branch he lands on also rig as well as he had to jump off.

"Okay seriously… do you have some kind of ability to see the future or something?" Asked Kakashi tiredly

"It is just preparation that's all. Imagination is a very strong weapon. It can allow us to be ahead of our opponent." Said Naruto pointing at his head

"I see…" Said Kakashi

Meanwhile back to the two genins, they can't believe that the Naruto they know was able to push their sensei to the corner like that. Well… a certain Avenger could only gritted his teeth for falling so behind like this.

Naruto then just starts to dash toward Kakashi and engaging Taijutsu again. Kakashi starting to get a little serious because not only he had to guard the bell but also saving his hide too.

Kakashi then decide enough is enough as he then using a smoke bomb to get away to test other.

Naruto clears out the smoke as he sees Kakashi no longer in sight. "And here I was prepare many tricks up to my sleeve…"

After a while, Naruto then suddenly hearing "KYAAAA! Sasuke-kun is a head!

"Wasn't that a little much?" Asked Naruto sweat drops

Then after a while, they then gather as Sakura was tied to the post. Kakashi then said "Well it seems the result is this huh?"

"It seems the rookie of the year and the so-called dead last are the one with the skills while little miss perfect is being the dead weight." Said Kakashi

Sakura just looks down at the thought of weaker than Naruto embarrass her. Kakashi then said "But none of you managed to get the bell at all."

Jigling. A sound of bells was heard as they then saw Naruto holding two of the bells smirking. Naruto then said "You were saying?"

Kakashi checked his side to see 2 bells on his side turns to pebbles. Naruto smirking "You are too busy on dodging me that you don't even realize my Kage Bushin switching the bells."

Kakashi just looks at Naruto as he study him. This Naruto is nothing like in the report said at all. He's far more crafting and more cunning. If he didn't know, this Naruto might be the impostor or something.

"But you cheated!" Said Sakura angry the fact that Naruto managed to do something she nor Sasuke can't do.

"Sakura… Here's my advice: In the real battle, when we can't win with strength, FIND ANOTHER WAY!" Said Naruto shout at the last part

"We don't have the luxury to fight fair at all. You want fair? Then be a samurai." Said Naruto

"But…" "He's right Sakura. In battlefield, we had to tried every trick we have. We don't have the luxury to fight fair at all. Speaking of which…" Said Kakashi then he turns to Naruto

"Just how many explosive note you put on the field?" Asked Kakashi

"Explosive note?" Asked Naruto

"Um… the thing make the ground explode Naruto?" Asked Kakashi

"Oh that… they are not explosive… note… at all…" Said Naruto starts to slow down

"Huh? What's wrong?" Asked Kakashi

"explosive note… explosive note… wait, what if…?" Mumbled Naruto

"Oi Naruto…" Call out Kakashi

"Oh right… so anyway sensei, do we pass?" Asked Naruto

"You still not there yet… Naruto." Said Kakashi

"Do you really want to lead to this?" Asked Naruto showing him a certain book

Kakashi eye pop out of the socket as he checks his pouch but it's not there at all.

"The bells are not the only thing I swapped out. I think this is easy to understand right? Pass us or I'll make this book burst to flame." Said Naruto waving the book

"… And what make you think I treasure that book?" Asked Kakashi bluffing

Naruto then just look at him, then shrugged and the book start to produce smoke. Kakashi then quickly said "Okay okay please don't burn it!"

"I though you said you don't want it?" Asked Naruto smirking

"Okay! You passed! Please give it back!" Said Kakashi close to tear

"You should have said so in the beginning." Said Naruto throws the book back

Kakashi then grabs it and start rubbing it near his face while mumbling comfort word. Naruto sweat drops at that as he then said "Okay you can do that later. Now what about our team?"

"Oh…." Said Kakashi as he putting the book back to his pocket. "That's the end of the training. Tomorrow team 7 will begin its duties."

Kakashi then shunshin away leaving them. Naruto just run back to his home fast as he thinks that he had found the solution for his 'suit'. Sasuke just walks back his house to train leaving Sakura there until later she can get out of the rope.

 **Done. The next chapter will be Iron Man suit first debut. Please PM or Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Summon and Wave

After Naruto runs back to his house, he then ask her to go find some sealing book with him. Since the library refuse to let him in, Yue had to sneak in at night and take some.

After that, many trials and errors and many D-Rank mission with the team, Naruto had done it. He had finally managed to be able to form his armor out and was able to move perfectly. He doesn't have to worry the suit breakdown at all. Then at one day

"Today, leave some Shadow Clone to create more seals. While you will learn Kuchiyose." Said Yue

"Eh? But I don't even have a contrast in the first place." Said Naruto

"You don't need it at all. Just follow my lead." Said Yue

They then go to the empty field. Yue then show him the handsigns then she said "Do this handsign and then you will be able to arrive to the summon world."

"What kind of summon is it will be depend on you though." Said Yue

"Wait so the summon is random?" Asked Naruto surprise

"If you have a contract then no, but since you don't… it came down to random. Or even you don't have any at all." Said Yue

"Wait… then what will I do if I met an aggressive one?" Asked Naruto

"That's why I have to wait until you finished the 'suit'." Said Yue

"hah…" Sighed out Naruto but he just do it. Yue always have a way to make him strong so he had complete trust in her.

Naruto first then create some Kage Bushin per her order then starts the hand signs and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

Naruto erupted in smoke as he disappear.

Naruto then reappear at the field full of high mountain. He then mumbled "Just where did I gone to?"

" **I think I should be the one who ask that youngling.** " Said a loud voice behind him

Naruto turns back to look and even Kyuubi inside Naruto looks shock as well.

" **The fuck? This brat goes to 'his' domain of all the place?** " Asked Kyuubi shock

" **Now youngling. Could you tell why are you here and how did you come to our Dragon Race Scared Mountain?** " Asked the dragon

"D-Dragon? Wait… so I was reverse summon to the home of Dragon?!" Said Naruto panics

" **Reverse summon? So you use Kuchiyose to came here? Care to tell me the reason why you using such a method? Won't it much easier to get a summoning contract to sign instead?** " Asked the Dragon

"Um… My friend told me to do this so I could find my own summon. She said using this method will get me my own summon so I could walk on my own path." Said Naruto

" **A girl told you? Who is she?** " Asked the dragon

"Um…" " **Answer me… I swear on my honor I won't do anything to her.** " Said the dragon

"Um… Huang Yue." Said Naruto

The dragon then silence at that. He then laughed out loud and said " **I see… Only that girl would recommend you this kind of method!** "

"Eh you know Yue-san?" asked Naruto

" **What? Don't tell me you don't know her?** " Asked the dragon chuckling

 _ **Just what kind of girl is this kid living with?**_ Though Kurama

"Well… if that girl was the one who recommend you, I don't why I won't test your potential…" Said the dragon

"Eh? What do you mean?" Asked Naruto

" **Oh you don't know? If you want to sign the contract to a summon, you have to pass their trial first.** " Said the dragon

"And what is this trial?" Asked Naruto having a bad feeling

" **It's simple… all you have to do is stay alive against me until sun down.** " Said the dragon grinning

"Eh?" Asked Naruto

" **WHAT?!** " Shout out Kyuubi

"So all I had to do is out run you?" Asked Naruto

" **That's right. That depend if you can that it…** " Said the dragon

"Eh what do you mean by that?" Asked Naruto

" **Oh right I believe I haven't introduce myself. I am Bahamut the Dragon God. Can I ask my challenger name?** " Asked Bahamut

"Oh… I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Wait…D-D-Dragon GOD?!" Shout out Naruto frighten

" **Now then… let us begin…"** Said Bahamut as Naruto then start running

Naruto kept on running but Bahamut were always one step ahead of him.

" **C'mon… At least fight back. It's no fun if you can only run.** " Said Bahamut

"What should I do what should I do?" Rambling Naruto

" **Call out the 'suit'** " Said Kyuubi

"Eh who is that?" Asked Naruto

" **Oh I'm the voice in your head. OF COURSE IT'S ME THE KYUUBI YOU BLOODY IDIOT! Call out the 'suit' now!** " Said Kyuubi

"Oh right…" Said Naruto then his chakra starts to form around his body as they then start to form a suit of armor from his arm and finish by mask his face (Iron Man 2 suitcase suit up)

" **Hoh… this look interesting.** " Said Bahamut

"You haven't seen nothing yet…" Said Naruto as he then brought two of his arm up and blast chakra beams toward Bahamut. Naruto then flying up and blasting beams and barrage of exploding toward Bahamut as he retreats slowly back.

Bahamut just receive it with a grin and said "That was a good attack there… but not good enough."

Naruto the put a seal on his arm. Kyuubi then said " **Oi are you sure you should use that? Didn't that seal still on the test run?** "

"Sometimes… you need to run before you walk." Said Naruto

" **This is not the same but… I think this is your only option.** " Said Kyuubi

Naruto arms then starts to gather power making Bahamut raises his eyebrow. Naruto then charge up his fist and said "Overcharge Blast" and slam onto Bahamut.

After that, Bahamut then said " **That's a good hit there. I could felt it!** **But it seems you only can use that once.** "

True to his word, Naruto right arm are busted as it is being treat by Kyuubi.

" **Damn it! So it's not enough huh?** " Said Kyuubi as it focus on healing Naruto arm.

"Yeah… damn it!" Said Naruto

" **Got to admit… You do have the potential. I would love to see you grow in the future.** " Said Bahamut

" **But unfortunately for you, your luck ran out.** " Said Bahamut as he charges power at his mouth.

"Damn it… This is it huh?" Asked Naruto

But then Bahamut then said " **And did you really think I will do that?** "

"Eh?" Asked Naruto

"Take a look behind you." Said Bahamut.

Naruto looks back then found "… It's sunset."

" **Yep! Congratulation. After a thousand years, you are our very first summon Uzumaki Naruto.** " Said Bahamut

"Hah… it's finally over." Said Naruto dropped down tired

" **Hahaha… A dragon summon as my vessel. This will definitely on the record for sure.** " Said Kyuubi laughing dryly

" **Oh? No wonder I sensed something familiar? If it isn't the little Kurama?** " Asked Bahamut

" **Bahamut-sama. I'm a grown fox now. Please don't call me that.** " Said Kurama

"Eh? So your name is Kurama? Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Naruto

" **That's because you didn't earn my respect before.** " Said Kurama

"Then how about now?" Asked Naruto

"… **A little…** " Said Kurama

"… Are you acting Tsundere or something?" Asked Naruto weirdly

" **HELL NO! Anyway, work diligent for that power. Then we will discuss further.** " Said Kurama

"No need for you to said that." Said Naruto smirking

" **Now then… I believe you should get back.** " Said Bahamut

"Wait how do I summon your race?" Asked Naruto

" **Look at the back of your hand.** " Said Bahamut

Naruto then looks at it as it ( **Kamen Rider Ryuki symbol. Sorry; can't find anything else** ).

"Hah…" Said Naruto

Bahamut then snaps his finger and Naruto returns to the training field.

Yue saw him back and said "Welcome back… I take it you success?"

"Um… yeah…" Said Naruto scratching his head.

Yue then grabs his right hand inspect it surprising Naruto

 _Bahamut huh? This guy is full of surprise…_ Though Yue

"Anyway… while you're away, your clones and I had made many seals. And it seems like you had use that 'Overdrive' one." Said Yue giving him 'the look'

"I can't help it… it was an emergency." Said Naruto raising both of his hand up

"Haiz… very well. Let get back and rest for today." Said Yue as they gone back

At the next day, after delivering Tora back… for the 15 times… Naruto then goes to the Hokage and said "Old man… is there anything else better than this? We have been doing this for month now."

"Naruto! You are all just rookie! Everyone had to start with the simple duty!" Said Iruka standing up

"Look Iruka-sensei… I get it we are still fresh out of the Academy Genin, but we had been doing D ranks for month. You can at least approve for a low C-rank to get the feel of ninja mission. Beside, isn't C-rank is perfect since if something gone wrong, we still have our Jonin sensei. It's not like we're fighting ninja or something on a C-rank mission." Explained Naruto

Iruka, Hiruzen and Kakashi look surprise at Naruto explanation while Sasuke and Sakura look at Naruto like he was an impostor. Hiruzen smiled at that then he said "All right. Since you said that, I'll give you a C-rank mission. This is an escort mission."

"Now we're talking! So who is our client?" Asked Naruto

"He will be here now…" Said Hiruzen as the door open out reveal a drunk man.

"This is Tazuna. Your mission is to protect him from bandit and robber." Said Hiruzen

"What is this? They are just brat… I hired a ninja team, not a bunch of baby playing Ninja." Said Tazuna

"Tazuna-san. You pay a C-rank fee so you can only get us. If you want a real shinobi, I suggest you pay more…" Said Naruto looking at Tazuna

 _Ugh… sharp tongue no doubt from her…_ Though Hiruzen

"Uh… Right…" Said Tazuna drinking again

 _He's hiding something… Well, if thing come to worst, it's a good chance to test my fighting skills in the 'suit'._ Though Naruto smirking

"My name is Tazuna the super expert bridge builder. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and finish my bridge." Said Tazuna

After packing, they then gather at the gate and start their journey.

When they step out of the village border, Naruto then _Hmm… 1, no 2 ninja following us. At chunin level._

"Um… Tazuna-san?" Call out Sakura

"What?" Asked Tazuna

"you are from Wave right?" Asked Sakura

"What about it?" Asked Tazuna

"Kakashi-sensei… is there ninja on Wave?" Asked Sakura

"Sakura… would our client going this far to hire us if he could just hire from his own village?" Asked Naruto tiredly

"Shut up Naruto!" Said Sakura

Kakashi then starts to explain about the Ninja village and the great 5 Kages.

After that, he then said "No worries. There won't be ninja combat in a C-Rank mission at all." Said Kakashi smiling

Tazuna heard that as he felt uneasy. Naruto caught that as it confirm his suspicion. _Look like I will need my 'suit' on this trip after all._

They then go past a puddle then from the puddle, two figure sprang out and 'shred' Kakashi to piece.

 _Ugh…_ Though Naruto

"Two down…" From behind Naruto but before they could do anything, they suddenly can't move at all.

"What the?" Asked the older

"One down to be exact." Said Naruto as in his hand was the younger one… heart.

"MEIZU!" Shout the older one named Gouzu as the younger drop down with his face still has shock expression.

"Now how about tell me why are you suddenly after us?" Asked Naruto looks at the older one

"YOU THINK I'LL JUST TELL YOU AFTER YOU KILLED MY BROTHER?!" Shout Gouzu

"Oh you may not want to tell me… but he can pry your mouth open." Said Naruto points behind the older

The ninja looks behind seeing Kakashi waving his hand at him.

"B-But how?" Asked Gouzu

"It's oblivious. I mean 'water puddle'? This isn't your home the Mist Village. Of course it's fucking oblivious!" Said Naruto disappoint

"Well… what he said." Said Kakashi points at Naruto

"Wait… then why did you let the brat fight if you knew?" Asked Tazuna

"I think we should be the one asking question Tazuna-san." Said Naruto

"Eh? What do you mean?" Asked Tazuna

"You request this mission as a C-rank. Which mean we only protect you from thieve, gang, bandit… but ninja is off the menu." Said Naruto

Tazuna low his head down at that. Naruto then continues raising two fingers "So I have two conclusion: First is… you were hired by someone to bait us. Or second… you don't have the money to pay for the mission. So which is it?"

Tazuna just kept quiet at that then Naruto said "Tazuna-san… If you don't honest with us, then I suggest you start to pray for the deity for you to come back safety. Because we will turn around and go back if you don't talk and who know what kind of surprise waiting for you ahead?"

"Well… you heard him Tazuna-san. Please tell us or we will do exactly just that." Said Kakashi

Tazuna could only sighed out and said "All right… the truth is like the boy said. This job is likely outside of your duties… Because a super dangerous man is after me."

"Who?" Asked Kakashi

"I'm sure you also heard him… the wealthy shipping magnate… the man named Gatou." Said Tazuna

"Gatou?! You mean the one of the richest man in the world?" Asked Kakashi surprise

"Ah I see where is this get to…" Said Naruto lightly laugh

All eye turns to him and Naruto continues "In short, this guy right now is took over your country and somehow you're in his way, am I right?"

"is that right Tazuna-san?" Asked Kakashi

"Yes… it's correct." Said Tazuna

"But… if you knew ninja will be after you… then why did you hide that fact when you hire us?" Asked Kakashi

"Isn't that pretty oblivious sensei? That Gatou guy probably already bleeding the village dry so C-rank fee for the mission is probably pushing the limit for this old man already." Said Naruto

"I'm surprise at your insight there but you're right. Even C-rank mission is super pushing the limit for us already." Said Tazuna

"But it's okay if you're quit now. I'll get killed, my grandson will cry for a few days and my daughter will just hate you Konoha Shinobi while leaving a sad life. But it won't be your fault, not. At. All." Said Tazuna

 _Got to admit, he sure know how to throw a tantrum for an adult._ Though Naruto sweat drops

And in the end, Kakashi had to agree to escort Tazuna back.

After separate from the ferry, they then walk to the destination. Kakashi sighed out as he knew that his next opponent will easily be jonin. Then he turns back to Naruto. This Naruto is much different and more knowledge than most of the genin his age. Hokage-sama already told him about someone training him but he didn't tell him who. Whoever it is, he or she is doing a very good job.

Meanwhile back home, Yue suddenly sneeze.

Naruto already senses two different signature. One is observing near them while one from the far. And right now, he doesn't has anything to take out the one at the bush secretly without revealing his trick at all. All he could do is observe the situation.

He then senses danger and Kakashi shout "GET DOWN NOW!"

They dodge down as Kakashi drags Tazuna down. A large blade swung pass them then log into the tree and a man appeared on it.

 _Really wish Yue teaches me the 'throwing enemy weapon back to them' trick right now._ Though Naruto

"Momochi Zabuza. I should have known after seeing the Demon Brother!" Said Kakashi

"And it's no wonder the Demon Brother fail since their opponent is you… Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi. Sorry but hand the old man over." Said Zabuza

"Sorry but you have to go through me first." Said Kakashi prepares to lift his headband

"That's the whole point…" Said Zabuza

( **Skip to where Zabuza trap Kakashi. Sorry because I don't want to write the same thing.** )

"Run! All of you take Tazuna-san and run! As long as he keeping me in this prison he can't move!" Said Kakashi

 _Is he an idiot? If we run, this guy could just kill him and chase after us. While I might able to take him down, but I rather keep my card in secret from the other eye._ Though Naruto as he senses the one in the bush still continue observing them.

Naruto then just use "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" and make many copy of himself. The Kage Bushin then charge in to fight to blind the Mizu Bushin while Naruto just stay back and cover just his right hand with the 'suit' glove. Naruto then starts to charge his wind chakra into it and then right after Zabuza clone blow his clone away he then blast the shockwave secretly blowing the real Zabuza separate him from the water prison.

"What the?" Asked Zabuza confuse what just happened

He's not the only one as Kakashi wonders where was that came from.

"Well then Zabuza it seems that luck is on my side after all." Said Kakashi

 _Damn it! Who's the heck that blast me? To fire jutsu secretly like this… does that mean there's someone else here?_ Though Zabuza

( **Same fight as Canon** )

After Sasuke and Naruto escort tired Kakashi back along with the other two, at the certain part of the forest…

"First… I need to…" Said the Hunter Nin moving his hand then

"No need… I'll do it myself." Said Zabuza came back grabbing the nin hand

"Oh… you are already back?" Asked the nin

Zabuza just sighed as he pulls the needle from his neck. He then said "So did you found anything?"

"Yes I had collect the data of the Copy Nin. But I can't seem to find whoever that was blasting you with that wind jutsu." Said the nin

"Maa… It's nothing big. All I have to do is beating him the next time… along with whoever hiding." Said Zabuza

Back at Tazuna house, Kakashi then said "Listen up… most likely that… Zabuza is still alive."

"EH?!" Shout Sakura and Tazuna

"It's the needle right?" Asked Sasuke

"Yeah… it would seem that he was put in a momentary death. He's a hunter nin so doing something like this is simple for him." Said Kakashi

"Aren't you thinking too much? Wasn't these hunter nin supposed to kill Nuke-nin?" Asked Tazuna

"The mask is the only thing to identify the Hunter-Nin. So Zabuza partner could just take one from one of their pursuer." Said Naruto

"Naruto is right… But still, that mean you are need to train to be able to fight off Zabuza. We can't afford another lucky break like today." Said Kakashi

"Oh yeah… now I think about it… Why did Zabuza suddenly stumbled back?" Asked Sakura

"Huh? Wasn't you kid was the one who did that?" Asked Tazuna

"My team only have the basic Ninjutsu. Beside Sasuke has Fire Jutsu, no one can use Wind Jutsu at all." Said Kakashi as his eye shift to Naruto. He had the feeling that Naruto was involved somehow but he doesn't have any proof.

"Well then… what would we do Sensei?" Asked Naruto

"Well… Tree climbing." Said Kakashi

Naruto just look deadpanned at that then he jumps up to the ceiling and standing upside down.

"You mean like this?" Asked Naruto

"Um… yeah. I'm surprise you already know that." Said Kakashi as Sasuke and Sakura looks be withed. Kakashi then said "Is there other chakra control you had done?"

"Water walking, leaf concentration and Kunai Balancing." Said Naruto

Kakashi quite surprise that he had already do those. Naruto then said "You should know by now because of my… 'condition', I had to learn these."

Sasuke and Sakura wonder what did he meant by that then Kakashi just nodded.

"Then can I do my training then Sensei?" Asked Naruto

"Um… okay. Suit yourself." Said Kakashi as he makes mental note to send a Shadow Clone to keep an eye on him

After that a few days later after Inara tantrum, a man charge in Tazuna house and said "Tazuna! This is bad! Gato starts to gathering the female of the Wave already!"

"Damn it… It seems that he's angry…" Said Tazuna tired

"What do you mean by that Tazuna-san?" Asked Sakura

"Sometimes when Gato angry, he starts to gather the female of the village to bring back for stress relief. When we tried to fight back, many of the male were executed… including Kaiza." Said Tazuna look down

Tsunami remembers that day as well. When Gato gather at her house, Kaiza defense her and drove them off. Only the day after, he was executed.

"That's horrible!" Said Sakura

"We might need to be prepare…" Said Kakashi

Naruto then stands up and walk to the door. Kakashi then said "Naruto where are you going?"

"… just blowing off some steam…" Said Naruto

Naruto then arrive at the wood. Kurama then said " **You sure about this?** "

"Yes… it's time Gato need to pay for his crime." Said Naruto then he starts to suit up ( **Iron Man first suit up to fight terrorist** )

At the another part of the country, Gato men are dragging a daughter of a man by her hair as they had already collect many from other family.

"No! Please I beg you! Please spare my daughter!" Said the father

"Oh don't worry~! After we bored of her, we will return her back~!" Said the man licking his lip

"FATHER! FATHER!" Cried out the girl

"Please no!" Said the man tried to charge in but then he was held down by the other

"I think this is the perfect timing! Did you think Gato didn't know what you're all planning? Take this as an example why you shouldn't defy him." Said the man laughing as another raise his sword prepare to swing it down.

"NO! FATHER! FATHER!" Shout out the girl as she cried.

But then all of them then heard something. They look up to see something fly toward them as it then land down with a loud 'Clang'

Naruto then looks at the thug holding the sword as he then send the thug flying with a punch. After that, he then hold both of his arm out and blast the two holding the man down. He then turns to blast the other who charge at him. Then he turns to the other as they holding the girls hostage as they shout out

"W-What the fuck are you?! Don't move!" Said the thug panics

Naruto then slowly low his hand down as he then locks on the thugs and separate the hostage. The thug think they won but then Naruto shoulder pop out mini needle shot as the thug drop dead.

The girl then run to her father as they then hug crying happily. Naruto then walks to another signature he found. He then punches through the wall ripping him out and throw at the feet of the villagers. He fly up and said "He's all your" and fly away.

After the villagers beat down the thug leader, Naruto is flying toward Gato hideout as then he suddenly got hit by a water Dragon and crash down.

He crawl up to see Zabuza as he said "So you're the one who cause the ruckus…"

Naruto just stand up as he looks at Zabuza. Zabuza then said "Are you the one who blast that Wind Jutsu at me the other day?"

Again Naruto just stare at him. But then he suddenly move his hand back as he blasts the Hunter Nin who was sneaking up on him

"Tch… A sensor huh? But at least I know you are the one who did that." Said Zabuza as he prepares many hand-signs and said "Suiton: Great Waterfall"

Naruto hand then shift into a satellite dish as he then release out a sonic wave that splatter the jutsu render it useless.

"What the?" Asked Zabuza then Naruto arm then shift out making a missile and shot at him.

The missile quite fast as Zabuza nearly dodge it. He then said "Haa! It takes more than that to…"

But he couldn't finish as the missile then turns back to him and strike him point blank. But Naruto already knew that Zabuza 'kawakiri' with a Mizu Bushin as he then raise his arm up and blast at the top of the tree hitting him.

Zabuza cried out as he dropped down. He mumbled "Damn sensor…" and fell limp.

Naruto starts to walk away but then heard "Hijutsu: Crystal Ice Mirror"

A dome of Ice Mirror surround Naruto as Haku said "Follow my Master Zabuza order, I won't let you go!"

Naruto hands then shift to the satellite dish again as he amp up the sonic wave making all the mirror crash and Haku ear temporary disable. Naruto then blast her with the 'Repulsor' sending her flying.

He then arrive at Gato hideout as he was shower with many arrows.

"Don't let him near here!" Shout the thug but all of their weapon had no effect to him at all.

Naruto then using 'X-ray' and then search for his target.

He then said "Found you" as he fly up to the high floor and crash through the glass.

He looks around to see Gato and his two bodyguards look shock at him along with the girls he caught at Wave.

"W-Who are you? I though Zabuza and his little brat already took care of you." Said Gato

Naruto just raises his hand up and blast the two bodyguards sending them log to the wall. Gato shriek in fright as he said "L-Look… how about we make a deal? I-I can give you anything. Money, power, women, you name it and it's your…"

But then the thugs from downstairs charge up here and said "You are not getting away that easy freak!"

Naruto just raises his hand and shift from non-element to Fire Element. He blasts them making big explosion and making the upper quarter of Gato hideout gone.

Gato looks scare at that then Naruto slowly walk to him. Gato said "Wait! Please spare me!"

"how many?" Asked Naruto

"Huh?" Asked Gato

"How many of your victim had ask you that? How is it feel to be in their shoe now?" Asked Naruto slowly and in small voice making Gato nervous.

Naruto then starts to walk closer to Gato then Gato pull out his hidden knife and grabs a slave girl and said "Don't move! Back away or I'll kill her!"

Naruto just tilt his head aside then shoot Gato hand with his needle shot making him dropped his knife screaming while clutching his bloody hand.

Gato then starts to run but Naruto faster as he knocks him down with a punch making him unconscious. Naruto then looks at the girls and said "Get dress! Then go back to your family."

The girls could only nodded and say thanks to their savior as they do as he say. Before they go back, they then ask "Ano… may I ask for your name?"

"Call me… Iron Man." Said Naruto

After that, at Tazuna house, Kakashi wonders that where did Naruto go for a walk. But then, a man barge in and said "Tazuna… you are not going to believe this!"

"Huh what is it?" Asked Tazuna

"It's the girls. The daughter of my friend and the other are all came back!" Said the man excited

"Huh? Does that mean…?" Asked Tazuna fears for the worst

"It's the opposite Tazuna! The girls came back as lively as ever!" Said the man

"What?! What happened to Gato?" Asked Tazuna shocked along with the other in the house.

"Apparently… the girls said they were saved by someone who walks in there wearing a suit of armor." Said the man

"A suit of armor?" Asked Tazuna

Inari who hear the ruckus as he goes down to hear the story shocked.

"Yeah… They said his name was Iron Man. I don't know if it's true or not, but they say that this person came in defeat all of Gato thugs and his Ninja with many abilities. Some say he can fly, some say he's fast and some say he can use Fire Jutsu so strong that he blows away a quarter of his hideout."

 _This person defeated Zabuza and his accomplice? And even able to defeat the entire Gato army by himself as well as having the strength to blow off Gato hideout with a single Jutsu? Did an S-rank Shinobi suddenly just drop by Wave or something?_ Though Kakashi meanwhile Sasuke felt jealous of this person power.

Then another barge in and said "Tazuna… You have got to go to the square and see this!"

"Oh for the love of… what is this now?" Asked Tazuna

"It's Gato! A man wearing a suit of armor fly here carrying a beaten up Gato and drop him off at the square as he also gave us all of Gato properties. Many people already there to claim their money back." Said the man

"What?! Then let's go now!" Said Tazuna stands up as he run there with Inari and Tsunami follow him. At this time, Naruto came back and said "Huh? What's wrong with Tazuna-san?"

"Where were you Naruto? Nevermind… Let's us go to the square." Said Kakashi

At the square, Gato was tied on the same post as Kaiza was as many villagers throwing fruit and rotten food at him. Tsunami could only cried in happiness as their nightmare has finally over.

"Tazuna-san. We had check his hideout according to the girls. And like they said, the entire place was trashed as many bloodstain were there. It seems like all of Gato thugs really were killed." Said a man

"What about the ninja?" Asked Tazuna

"About him…" "No need… I'm here." Said Zabuza interrupting the man

"Zabuza!" Said Kakashi as the genins prepare themselves

"Easy Copy Nin. My contrast to Gato is over. That Iron Man show me proof that Gato is going to betray me as soon as I killed you so you don't have to worry about fighting me anymore." Said Zabuza

"You met him? Just what kind of person is he?" Asked Kakashi

"Don't know… He's wearing a suit of armor remember? The only thing I could tell is he's about Haku and your genins age." Said Zabuza

 _An S-rank Shinobi that young? And here I though Itachi is the only one…_ Though Kakashi chuckling dryly.

 _Why? First Zabuza accomplice and now this guy? Why everyone at my age I met is stronger than me?_ Though Sasuke clenching his fist

 _Somehow… I know what is duckbutt thinking…_ Though Naruto sweat drops

"Then what's your plan now?" Asked Kakashi

"Well… I guess wanders around I guess…" Said Zabuza

"I see… Listen, I know about your ambition Zabuza. It may noble but at least don't try to have innocent blood on your quest." Said Kakashi

"I'll keep that in mind Copy Cat." Said Zabuza as he and Haku leaves

"So Tazuna-san… think you can finish the bridge now?" Asked Kakashi eye smiling

"Hell yeah I am! Alright everyone! Let's finish that bridge!" Shout out Tazuna

"OHHHHHH!" Shout out all the men as they leave for the work.

"Well Inari? It seems hero do exist huh?" Asked Naruto grinning

Inari could only cried as he smiling happily. Naruto then rubbing his head as he smiled as well

" **Think this is worth it huh?** " Asked Kurama

"Yeah… I'm truly glad that I can restore hope to this country." Said Naruto

" **Hah… imagine what will happen if they know you're Iron Man? Those girls probably would throw themselves to you!** " Said Kurama laughing

"I'm not doing this for fame…" said Naruto

" **But still… allow me to congratulate you. Your first debut as Iron Man consider a success. And to reward you, I'll allow you to use my chakra. Who know, there might be some interesting effect for the armor.** " Said Kurama

"Thanks Kurama…" Said Naruto chuckling

"Huh? What with the smiling Naruto?" Asked Kakashi

"Nah… I just happy for this village Kakashi-sensei." Said Naruto looks at the sky smiling.

Kakashi looks at Naruto who image briefly replace with his decease sensei. Kakashi eye smile and said "I see…"

Weeks later, Kakashi and his team are at the end of the newly built bridge. Tazuna then said "Thank you… It's thank to you all that I managed to complete the bridge."

"I don't think I can take that credit at all. If you want to thank, you should thank Iron Man." Said Kakashi

"Still… you didn't abandon me… you willing to help us. We want to thank you for that." Said Tazuna

"Ah yes… and thank you for everything Tazuna-san. It's thanks to this mission, my students managed to gain a valuable experience after all." Said Kakashi smiling

"Well take care and grow up to be good man like your father okay Inari? Maybe in the future then I'll visit you… _Along with Yue as well._ " Said Naruto

"You… better…" Said Inari between tear.

Naruto then just turns back as he then waves his hand as he slowly walk away. Kakashi then said "Well then… we will be going now Tazuna-san."

"Yes… do take care." Said Tazuna

After they leave, a man then said "Now then, what should we name this bridge?"

"How about 'Super Tazuna Bridge'?" Asked Tazuna

"Father…" Said Tsunami

"All right all right… then how about after our hero… The Iron Man Bridge?" Asked Tazuna

"It's a good name… but is it good enough? It's because of that boy that we able to find courage after all." Said the man

"Oh trust me… something tell me it's a perfect name that will know through the world." Said Tazuna laughing unknowingly he just solve Iron Man identity… so close yet so far.

 **Done. Longest chapter for Naruto to receive the Dragon summoning contract and his first debut to the world as Iron Man. In case anyone confuse, the armor is MKII. Please PM or Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Chunin Exam

Naruto gone back to his house and said "I'm home."

"Oh welcome back. How is the mission?" Asked Yue reading some books

"Oh just fighting Nuke-nin that's all." Said Naruto

"Nuke-nin? I though you have a C-rank?" Asked Yue

"Something complicate came out that's all." Said Naruto

"So… did you use the armor?" Asked Yue

"Yeah… I had to for taking down the entire corrupting corporate." Said Naruto

"No one know it was you right?" Asked Yue

"Of course… I prefer not showing off all my card yet." Said Naruto

"Good… Because we might need to speed thing up." Said Yue closing the book

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto

Meanwhile at the Hokage office, Hiruzen read the report and said "So this Iron Man took care of the entire corporation and two Nuke-nin. Is that right Kakashi?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi

"To think there's someone this young out there already making a name for himself. At this rate, every large countries will have to pay attention to him." Said Hiruzen

"Yes…" Said Kakashi

"Hmph? What's wrong Kakashi?" Asked Hiruzen

"No Hokage-sama… it just that… Naruto is more and more look like Minato-sensei." Said Kakashi

"I see…" Said Hiruzen smiling

"I wish he's still here… he would be proud of Naruto." Said Kakashi

"We can't turn the clock back Kakashi. All we can do now is look into the future." Said Hiruzen

"And speaking of the future… I take it that it's the time of the year right Hokage-sama?" Asked Kakashi

"Yes… the annual Chunin Exam is coming soon. I'm just about to announce that to the Jonin Sensei." Said Hiruzen

"Do you think they are ready Hokage-sama?" Asked Kakashi

"I don't know about the other but… I'm sure Naruto is fine." Said Hiruzen chuckling

 _Or more like he will have to because I don't think Yue will let him slack off at all._ Though Hiruzen sweat drops as he had finally managed to learn about her at the time Naruto is on the mission. And right now, he doesn't care much of her past at all, as long she treasure Naruto then it's okay in his book.

At the day later, Team 7 had done another D-rank mission again. They walk back as Sakura kept on pestering Sasuke for a date. And Sasuke only said "Instead of flirting, why don't you try to improve yourself more? Right now you are even more useless than Naruto."

Sakura world crash down at that as Naruto could only lightly laugh and sweat drops. Sasuke lefts as he felt angry that while there are many people out there who could beat him and all he did is doing this kiddy thing. On the way, they then met

"Oh you are back already?" Asked Yue as she just finish shopping

"Oh hey… yeah we just done." Said Naruto smiling

Sakura is already too depress to even notice Yue and Kakashi eye look at Icha Icha then turn to her.

 _So this is the girl huh?_ Though Kakashi

"So… if you done then let's get back. We have a lot of work to do…" Said Yue

"Okay…" Said Naruto

Kakashi just smile at that as he then shunshin to the Jonin meeting as well as leaving the two 'love bird' sometime alone

Naruto and Yue walking back to their house then suddenly followed by a rock… with two eye holes.

"Someone you know?" Asked Yue

"Yeah…" Said Naruto dryly laugh.

The two then stop making the 'rock' stop to. They then continues walking as Naruto Kage Bushin lift off the 'disguise'.

Konohamaru and his friend kept on following him like nothing happened at all. Naruto and Yue after a while and decided enough is enough as Naruto said "Konohamaru… What did I tell you about paying attention to the surrounding?"

"Eh?" Asked Konohamaru as they then took a look at their surroundings. They then realize that their disguise had long gone.

"When did you…?" Asked Konohamaru

"Never mind that… mind telling me why you are following me?" Asked Naruto

"Well… you promised us to play ninja today!" Said Konohamaru

"You promised him that?" Asked Yue looks at Naruto

Naruto just scratch his head and lightly laugh. Yue just sighed and said "Go… we can skip today training. You need to have some times to relax too."

"Ehehehe… Sorry about that." Said Naruto

"Nee Boss… just who is that girl? Is she your girlfriend?" Asked Konohamaru looking at Yue and was captive by her mysterious beauty.

"Well… _I would have want that._ " Though naruto

" **Then man the hell up brat! Honestly, why in the world did you have to share this trait from your father of all the thing?** " Asked Kurama

"Eh you know him?" Asked Naruto

" **You don't know? I was sealed inside your mother before you. So I see all the thing she saw. Including that comedy romance between her and your father! Your father is basically the same as you are now!** " Said Kurama upset at that as he doesn't understand why human had to hesitate to something like this.

"Hah… so what did he do?" Asked Naruto

" **Don't bother! Your father accidently trip and land on top of your mother one time and then at the time he run for his life, he just happen to blurt out. If you are in the same situation, I think Yue will frail your skin before you could even run.** " Said Kurama

"Oh…" Said Naruto shivers at that possibility.

" **Anyway… just do it normally. Worst thing happen probably is only rejection. It's not like you'll die after that.** " Said Kurama

"You saying it easily." Said Naruto

Yue then answer Konohamaru for Naruto "Let see… You could be half right?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Asked Konohamaru

"I'm right now living in his house… and waiting for him to answer my confession." Said Yue smirking making Naruto turns to look at her as this is the first time he heard this.

"You let her wait why keeping her in your house?! What kind of man are you?!" Said Konohamaru point at Naruto

"She's only joking. She's just staying with me until the old man can find her a place to stay." Said Naruto

"Oh... So boss… how about playing Ninja with us?" Asked Konohamaru

"Well… okay." Said Naruto smiling rubbing their head

This beautiful moment then was ruin by "A ninja 'playing ninja'?"

 _Oh great… It seems like after rejecting by Sasuke she turns to me._ Though Naruto tired

"Hey boss… who is she?" Asked Konohamaru

"She's just a teammate that's all…" Said Naruto shrugging.

Sakura heard that couldn't help felt… useless. Since when she ever care what Naruto thinking of her?

"Oh… but at least you choose right boss. I mean, compare to your 'girlfriend', this girl is not only flat, but her forehead is large as well." Said Konohamaru

Sakura then stiff at that. Naruto and Yue lightly chuckle at that as Yue said "I think your ninja game is about to start."

"Eh? What do you mean nee-chan?" Asked Konohamaru

Yue just points at Sakura who is walking toward them cracking her knuckle. She then said "Here is the rule: If you let her catch you, you'll probably earn more than just a beating. So… I suggest you start running."

The kids didn't need to be tell twice as they ran fast with Sakura hot on their trail. Naruto and Yue just laugh at that then he said "So… when did you confess to me?"

"Oh~? Do you want that to be real?" Asked Yue smirking at him

"Well…" " **Oh for the love of… There's your opportunity! Just tell her! I swear if you don't, I'll sending many gay images when you're sleeping.** " Said Kurama impatient

"Wait how did you even have that?" Asked Naruto

" **Trust me… you really don't want to know.** " Said Kurama shivers at his previous host taste.

"All right all right… just don't do that!" Said Naruto

" **So what are you going to do? Speak loudly!** " Said Kurama

"…" " **DO IT!** " Shout Kurama

"Okay! I'll tell her that I want to date her! Is that enough?" Asked Naruto

"So that's your true though huh?" Asked Yue smirking

"Eh?" Said Naruto as he then looks at Yue who had a smile on her face. He then realize "You set me up Kurama!"

" **If I don't then we'll be like this all day**." Said Kurama

"So did you really mean that?" Asked Yue

"Well… yes. Yes I truly mean that." Said Naruto waiting for the answer, even if it's a rejection.

"Hmm…" Said Yue smiling as she looks away. They then heard a crash and Konohamaru scream. Yue then said "But first… let save your underling from whatever mess he's in first."

Naruto sighed out and nodded as they head to the scene.

They arrive at the scene to see two Suna ninja. One is lifting Konohamaru by the collar while the other just look bored. The kid just scare as they stand still while Sakura tried to meditate the situation… and failing at that.

"Oi can you put him down?" Asked Naruto

"Huh… another Konoha trast?" Asked the boy in black

"Kankuro stop this right now. We don't have time for this." Said the girl

"C'mon Temari. I just want to have a little fun after all." Said Kankuro

"Fun? Oh so you willing to risk your chance to go to jail for 'fun'?" Asked Yue

"What do you mean by that little bitch?" Asked Kankuro

The instance he said that, his wrist holding Konohamaru already on the verge on crushing by Yue grip. Kankuro scream out as he drops Konohamaru as he tried to pry his hand off.

"You want to know? The kid you are holding are the Hokage Grandson. So by the right, the instance you pick him up like that, I have all the right to end your life right now!" Said Yue as she crush harder making bone cracking sound while releasing her KI.

Temari and Kankuro felt her KI just like… their brother as Temari said quickly "Wait wait… I'm sorry. My brother is an idiot. He didn't know!"

"Didn't know? You guy are the guest here and you already making trouble. Are you all that ignorant or arrogant to start trouble in another country?" Asked Yue looks at Temari as she then kicks Kankuro hard straight through the fence.

"KANKURO!" Said Temari

Kankuro tried to stand up with his wrist broken, he needs Temari help to stand up.

They then glare at Yue then Naruto said "Drop that down right now! It's your fault for starting trouble here. When we tried to make peace, you guy answer with violent. You lucky that we didn't handle this matter ourselves and let you three sibling handle this yourself."

Something then click on Kankuro and Temari. Temari then said "Wait… what do you mean by three?"

"Huh? Wasn't the one behind the duckbutt up there is your brother since you're all share same signature?" Asked Naruto gesture them to the tree branch.

Kankuro, Temari and Sasuke immediately look and saw a red head standing upside down behind Sasuke.

"Kankuro, Temari. What are you messing around here for?" Asked the red hair

"G-Garra…" Said Temari

 _What the? When did he… and the dobe was able to…?_ Though Sasuke

 _That girl… she was able to subdue Kankuro easily and even have KI rival mine… And that boy managed to found me._ Though Garra

"I'm sorry Garra. It just that little brat crash on to me first." Said Kankuro

"Be quiet! You try to make a scene again, I'll kill you." Said Garra

"O-Of course… I was out of the line anyway." Said Kankuro sweating

Garra then shunshin down near the two Suna and said "Let's go. We're not here early to mess around."

"Wait." Said Sakura

"What?" Asked Garra

"You guy from Suna right? Even though we have alliance… but unless you don't have the authorization, you guy can't just come in our village like this." Said Sakura making Naruto and Yue looks at her and wonder _How in the world is she a Kunoichi of the Year again? I though this kind of event had already cover in the Academy._

"Haruno-san… If they truly here without authorization, wouldn't the ANBU have toss them inside the cell already?" Asked Yue

"Huh… It seems Konoha had a decent Kunoichi for once. You're right… we are here for the Chunin Exam." Said Temari showing them the pass

"Everyone in the village already talk about it. Maybe if you pay attention a little then you'll know Sakura." Said Naruto

Sakura unable to retort back even if she wants to. She's the one who was in the dark until now after all.

Sasuke then leaps down and said "Hey what's your name?"

"Oh… you mean me?" Asked Temari a little hopeful

"No. The one with the gourd." Said Sasuke

"A little polite won't hurt you know…" Said Naruto as Konohamaru nodded

"Sabaku no Garra." Said Garra

"Well then… I'm…" "I have no interest in you! I want to know that blond one and the red hair one!" Said Garra looking at Naruto and Yue

 _It's the dobe again…_ Though Sasuke angry

"Uzumaki Naruto." Said Naruto

"You won't need to know my since I won't enter the Exam nor a shinobi of Konoha." Said Yue

 _Eh? But her skills could easily Jonin or higher and she's not even a Shinobi?_ Though everyone

"I see… I guess I will have to only looking forward to you Uzumaki Naruto." Said Garra as they leave.

"Same to me as well… Tanuki." Said Naruto

Garra and his sibling wide eye at that as they look back at Naruto only for him and Yue getting the kid to play elsewhere already. Garra then turns back with a maniac grin on his face scaring Kankuro and Temari.

At the day after team 7 receive the Chunin Exam application, Iruka had tried to test the other rookie according to Hiruzen order. It's normal but when at Naruto turn, he's truly regret to even think of doing this. It seems Naruto and Yue already saw him coming and had prepared some nasty trap as they laughing at him. And it took him whole night to get rid of the pink paint out of his hair and the chicken feather out of his clothes as well.

At the day of the exam, Team 7 arrived at the Academy. Then then stop in front of a crown who seeing two 'genin' standing in front of the entrance as they send the kid in spandex flying. They kept on talking about how hard the exam and the Chunin life is.

Naruto could only shakes his head at the Genjutsu as he though _Seriously… the two 'eternal gate guards' just transform themselves to their younger version. How come no one see that?_

Naruto then sees Sasuke starts to open his big mouth again as he just walks up to the real room.

Naruto arrived to see Kakashi already waiting there. Kakashi then said "Huh? Where's the other two Naruto?"

"They will be here soon so don't worry about it sensei." Said Naruto as he then brought a book about sealing to pass the time.

 _So he's already interest in that art huh? I think I could give him some pointer in the future._ Though Kakashi

Then after a while, Sakura and Sasuke came with a look like they had witness something horrible.

"What's wrong you two?" Asked Kakashi

"Eyebrow… Spandex… Sunset… Mini-Clone." Said Sasuke

Kakashi couldn't help to felt sorry for them. Gai and Lee antic could easily breaking most criminal mind the fastest. He might need to get the two some therapeutic.

Naruto also shivers at that as he already saw the two when he walks around the village on his free time. He truly glad he didn't stick around long.

Kakashi and Naruto then put their book away as Kakashi said "It seems all of you all here. That mean I don't have to stop you."

"What do you mean sensei?" Asked Sakura

"From the start, only a full three-man cells is allow to be enter the exam. I did that so all of you have to enter on your own free will. Sakura… I'm sure if I told you that, Sasuke and Naruto would have pressure you to enter. Or even with Sasuke one word, you would have enter with half-heart intend." Said Kakashi

 _Can this guy stop doing something like this for once?_ Asked Naruto face palm

"But you guys had come here with your own will. I'm very proud of you all." Said Kakashi eye smiling

The team smiled at that then Kakashi said "Now then… go on."

Team 7 then walks in the room and the sight welcome them is… a group of people who is glaring at them right now.

Naruto then chuckle at that as he then direct his KI secretly making them turns their head away.

 _Just a bunch of idiot who like to bark huh?_ Though Naruto

"Sasuke-kun! You're late." Said Ino as she dives in

 _Oi oi… doesn't she know the word 'read the mood' mean?_ Though Naruto

"Man… so you guy enter too… how troublesome." Said Shikamaru while Chouji just munching the chip

Ino just argue with Sakura… just like when they are still in Academy

"Yahoo! So everyone is here." Said Kiba as Team 8 walks to them

 _Great… why can't you getting louder?_ Though Naruto

"I don't know about you guy… but with our training, we can beat you easily." Said Kiba

"Hmph… we'll see about that." Said Sasuke

Then a voice said "Hey you guy… couldn't you get a little quieter?"

"You guy are rookie right? Honestly, this isn't a field trip you know." Said the boy in glass

"And who are you mister hotshot?" Asked Kiba

"I'm Kabuto… but before you said anything about me… how about take a look behind you." Said Kabuto

They look behind them to see the Ame team glaring at them. Kabuto then said "Those guy are from Ame and they are famous for quite short temper. Everyone enter this exam is already on edge, I thought I warn you before you got your ass kick… But it seems one of you already know about it." Kabuto looks at Naruto at the last part

The Rookie look at Naruto to see him look impassive. Which is strange since their Naruto from the Academy day never like this.

Sakura then turns to Kabuto and said "Um Kabuto-san… is this your second time taking the exam?"

"No… this is my 7th times. This exam held twice a years so this is my fourth years." Said Kabuto

 _That's odd. Even though he hide it well, but his chakra could easily at Kakashi-sensei level. So why someone like him failed 6 times and even hide his chakra when enter this time?_ Though Naruto

"hehe… consider this is a gift. I'm going to share some info to my cute rookie... with these nin info card." Said Kabuto

"Nin info card?" Asked Ino

"Yeah… these cards are my result for my gathered info of 4 years. I have almost all of the info about the individual in this room. It's not all but I have a lot." Said Kabuto

"Do you have detailed info on a certain individual?" Asked Sasuke

"Hoh… so there's one you're concern about? Even though they are not perfect but I'll see what I can do." Said Kabuto

"Then… Garra from Sunagakure and Rock Lee from Konoha." Said Sasuke

"You know their name and village? No sweat then…" Said Kabuto as he draws two card out revealing Lee and Garra as he then read their info.

Sasuke then said "I have another… but I only know this girl is at Konoha." Said Sasuke

The Rookie looks surprise that Sasuke of all the people interest in a girl. Ino and Sakura look devastate as Naruto narrow his eye

"Oh? And can you describe her?" Asked Kabuto

"Faint red hair… about our age." Said Sasuke as Sakura recognized her.

"Oi forehead… who is that?" Asked Ino worry

"It's a girl we met the other day. She seems to be an acquaintance of Naruto." Said Sakura

"Eh? There's actually someone who interest in Naruto?" Said Ino looks at Naruto in disbelieve

Hinata heard that as she starts to worry.

Kabuto then draw a card and said "Ah found her… I don't have much but her name is…"

Kabuto was unable to finish as Naruto secretly throw a mini chakra bomb at the card bursting it to flame.

Kabuto looks surprise at that. He then said "Anyway… Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, Oto… and many villages send their represented Genins to compete this exam. And Oto was recently found, beside them they are all no rookie at all."

"So that mean…" Said Sakura

"Yes… Not just Lee and Garra, they all are elite selected by each Nation." Said Kabuto

 _I guess that had to be expected. Since many of the VIP are looking forward to this event as well._ Though Naruto. He then turns to Kabuto then _That aside, no matter how skills he is, there's no way he can have the info about the mission at all. Only the Hokage and the higher up have that access._

Then KI was leak out as three Oto nin leap out attacking Kabuto. The bandage one swung his gauntlet arm miss Kabuto by a hair breath but Kabuto still suffer damage as his glass crack.

"Wrote this on the card. Oto ninja will be Chunin this year." Said the spike hair one.

 _Show off like that and you'll be the first one fail._ Though Naruto smirking

"QUIET DOWN YOU WORTHLESS BASTARD!" Shout a voice as a puff of smoke rang out.

The smoke dispel and reveal Konoha Chunin and a scarred man said "Sorry for keep you all waiting. I'm Morino Ibiki. The examiner for the first part of the exam."

"You from Oto! No doing whatever you please without my permission… or would you rather to fail right away?" Asked Ibiki points at the Sound

"Sorry about that… This is our first exam so we are kinda… excited" Said the bandage one

"Is that so? Then here's the warning, there's will be no fighting without permission in this exam. If you dare to break the rule, you can kiss your chunin title goodbye! Am I clear?!" Said Ibiki gleaming around

Seeing no one answer, he said "All right. Let's the first exam begin!"

 **Done. What should I do about Orochimaru at the next chapter? Please PM or Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Orochimaru vs Iron Man

Naruto right now are in the middle of the paper test of the first exam. If it was the old Naruto, he would have panic, but thanks to learning sealing and creating gadget, he got many trick up in his sleeve to cheat. But to be honest, he doesn't need them at all. These question is even easier than the calculation he needs to create the armor. Naruto answers all the question as he then took a nap surprising other.

 _That idiot! Don't tell me he's already gave up?_ Though Sasuke

 _What a dope!_ Though Kiba

"Oi what do think you are doing?" Asked Ibiki but he receive nothing.

Ibiki then direct his KI to him but to his surprise, the kid not even flinch at all. He then picks up a chalk as he then throw to Naruto but all Naruto did is just catch it as he stills sleeping.

 _How the heck he knew where to catch the chalk?_ Though all the proctors.

Ibiki then just ignore him and barking at the other to get back to their test.

After the time is over, Ibiki then said "All right settle down. It's time for the 10th question."

He then looks at Naruto and said "And someone wake that idiot up!"

"No need Ibiki-san." Said Naruto yawn as he wakes up

"You must have a ball of steel to even take a nap on my exam!" Said Ibiki glaring at Naruto

"Please spare me that crap and told us the 10th question already." Said Naruto uncaring

The proctors look shock at that. Is this kid nerve make of steel or something?

Ibiki just smirks at that then he said "All right. Before the 10th question, I would like to add new rules."

Seeing the genins confusion, Ibiki continues "First… you must choose whether to accept this question or not?"

"What are you talking about? Of course we will accept it." Said Temari

"That because you haven't heard my rules yet. If you don't accept it, all your point is return to zero and your team fail." Said Ibiki

"Then of course we will accept it!" Said a genin

"Be quiet! I'm not done yet." Said Ibiki. Seeing the genins settle down, Ibiki said "But if you choose to answer and get it wrong, you will never be able to enter the Chunin exam ever again!"

Naruto raises his eyebrow at that then Kiba standing up said "You can't be serious! There are many other who took the exam before are here. We know there are!"

"Unfortunately for you, this year I make the rule! Now if anyone is smart enough, they can back out and can try again next year." Said Ibiki releasing his KI

 _So this is his game! Quite sadist there Ibiki-san._ Though Naruto smirking as Ibiki caught that.

"What about you blondie? Do you think you can take the question seeing that you casually sleep back then." Said Ibiki

"Just give us the 10th question already. And what are you afraid of anyway? This kind of choice is something happen daily on our career. If you chicken out just from this question, then return the headband already." Said Naruto cross his arms looking at Ibiki challenging

Ibiki then seeing the determinate look from the other as they don't have any doubt on their face anymore.

 _Interesting kid. He blow away everyone worry with just his speech. And he even dare to lock eye at me too. He'll go far…_ Though Ibiki as he then looks at the other proctors who nodded at him.

"Well then… to all of the genins who are still in this room… I congratulate for passing the first part of the Chunin Exam." Said Ibiki

BWAHAHAHAHAHA. Was the sound of Naruto laughing as he said "You should see the look on all of your face… BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wait what did you mean by that? What about the 10th question?" Asked Sakura

"There's no 10th question. If anything, that choice is actually the 10th question." Said Ibiki

"What?! Then what is the point of the other 9th question?" Asked Temari

"Aw come on~! You should have known by now. They are to test your information gathering skills right Ibiki-san?" Asked Naruto

"So I was right… you already knew." Said Ibiki

"Wait… but all he did is sleeping!" Said Temari

"He's not only sleeping miss. He's answer all of the question and then fall asleep after that." Said a proctor

All the genins turn their eye at Naruto. Sakura then said "Wait… then are you on the same league with the proctors?"

"Of course not! If I did, I would have told him to release his KI to make his threat more believable already." Said Naruto pointing at Ibiki

"What he said. And of course… anyone cheat poorly, will fail." Said Ibiki as he takes off his bandana revealing many scars from torture.

"Way to make the point there…" Said Naruto

"This is why we test your info gathering skills. If you collect them not carefully, you'll doing half of your enemy work." Said Ibiki tying his bandana back

"Then… what is the point of the 10 question?" Asked Temari

"Isn't it oblivious?" Asked Naruto making all eye turns to him. Ibiki then motion him to continues "Here is the example… you have an important mission to retrieve a vital document from the enemy HQ. But you don't know the information of your enemy HQ enough like how many traps, guards are there and not to mention the level of the guard as well. What will you do? Will you take it and may endanger your teammate or abandon the mission?"

Seeing their quiet look, Naruto then said "Of course we will accept it. What if in war, that information is vital enough to turn the tide? Will you abandon it? And that is just an example of the choice that a chunin has to face. If you can't even make a choice of just a simple question like this, like I said before… return your headband already!"

"Heh… couldn't said it better than myself." Said Ibiki smirking

Meanwhile, the one know Naruto couldn't help but surprise at this new Naruto. This Naruto is far more level head and more smarter than before. They wonder if this is even the real Naruto at all?

Then Naruto then said "You proctors from the window should take cover."

The instance Naruto said that, a ball of cloak crash through the window surprising them. The ball expand out with the word "Listen up Maggot. I'm the second exam proctor… Mitarashi Anko. Now follow me!"

The genins could only look at her then Ibiki said from behind the cloak banter "Read the mood Anko…"

Anko looks embarrass as she scanning the room and said "You passed 26 team?! Are you getting soft now Ibiki?"

"There's a few special individual on this exam." Said Ibiki looks briefly at Naruto.

"Well… whatever. They will be cut in half in the next exam." Said Anko grinning

The genins hear that couldn't help but shivers as Anko said "I'll explain everything in detail… so follow me!"

At the empty classroom, Ibiki then collect the test paper. When he's at Naruto test, he's quite surprise seeing his test answer is perfect with no miss mark. 'Wasn't this boy a dead last' is what Ibiki thinking. He then spot some words behind the test paper that said 'please investigate Yakushi Kabuto'.

Ibiki looks at the word for a while then he decide to bring this to the Hokage.

Back at the exam, the genins arrived at their next test location.

"Welcome maggot! To the arena of the second exam and also my favorite playground. Training Area 44 a.k.a: The Forest of Death." Said Anko

 _This is her playground?_ Though Naruto sweat drops. He then suddenly had to caught a kunai sail at him then point behind him as Anko appear.

"Wow… you have quite sharp sense there." Said Anko impress

"Please don't try that because I have a habit of 'hit first, ask question later'." Said Naruto

"That's make it more fun~!" Said Anko laughing

"All right. Before we begin, I need you all to sign this." Said Anko bring out paper form.

"Why?" Asked Naruto

"Well… since there's a chance that you will die in there so I don't want to held responsibility~!" Said Anko

"Hah…" Said Naruto

"Okay… I'll explain the rule. This exam is a survival exam." Said Anko as she then showing them a sketch of the field as she then explain about the field. After that, she then said

"Within this area, you'll undergo a test that you can use anything at your disposal. Your objective is this." Said Anko showing them two scroll that said 'heaven' and 'earth'

"These scrolls are the key for you to advance to the next part of the exam. Since we have 26 teams… half will have the 'heaven' scroll and the other will have 'earth' scroll. You'll need to have both of the scroll and bring them both to the tower. Do that, and you pass." Said Anko

"So this is why you said we'll be cut in half." Said Sakura

"That's right. And the time limit is 120 hours… which mean five days." Said Anko

"But what about food?" Asked Chouji

"That's your problem. This forest have many nature bounty and of course… many things that will kill you as well." Said Anko

"Now is the rule of disqualification. 1: the teams fail to get to the tower in time. 2: Both Heaven or Both Earth scroll without a set is a no go. 3: Team loses a member whether death or severe injure. You will have to stay in the forest for five day without leaving the forest." Said Anko

"Oh and one more thing, no peeking at the content of the scroll." Said Anko

"What will happen if we do?" Asked Sakura

"That… is a secret~!" Said Anko playfully

After that, all the team retrives the scroll and wait at their assign gate.

Anko looks at the pocket watch then she said "All right! The test starts… NOW!"

The gate opens up and many teams dash in.

After a few minutes' walk, Naruto already senses someone following them. He then said "Sorry guy. I have to go a little bit."

Naruto then walks in to the bush as he senses that 'person' near him already. But before he could strike, he then suddenly can't move.

"W-What is this?" asked the Amen in judging from his headband

"You don't need to know. For now… sleep a little." Said Naruto as he then knock him down. Naruto searches his pouch to find ninja tool and… a heaven scroll.

 _Hmm… duckbutt has the scroll so might as well get this just in case._ Though Naruto

"Sorry for waiting." Said Naruto

Sasuke looks at Naruto to check if he's real. Once done, he said "Anyway… we need a code word."

"Okay… then what will it be?" Asked Naruto

Sasuke then tell them about the long password. After that, wind suddenly pick up as it blows Team 7 away separating them.

Naruto who then looks around for his team then he senses something as well as hissing sound. He turns to look to see a giant snake.

Normally that would make him cautious. But after meeting Bahamut and training with his Dragon, this snake look more like a worm than a predator.

The snake looks at Naruto as it about to attack then suddenly Naruto opens his eye and reveal slit and Dragon Aura. The snake recoil in shock as Naruto said "Get… lost!"

The snake doesn't know what to do. It summoner told it to kill this boy but it instinct and the familiar aura Naruto leak out making it hesitate. If his aura is real, it need to run fast.

Naruto sighed and said "I believe I said… GET LOST!" as he direct full blast KI toward it making it drop down unconscious. The snake then dispel itself making Naruto worry

"Wait… it was a summon? But the only one who have this contract is that Anko lady and…" Naruto trail off as he realize it.

"Damn it… That duckbutt better be okay." Said Naruto race off

Meanwhile, Sasuke are fighting a losing battle with Orochimaru. He managed to trap him with wire as he then uses Fire Jutsu to burn him. But all it did was melting his mask off.

"Well done Sasuke-kun. As expect of Itachi brother." Said Orochimaru

"Who are you? How did you know him?!" Said Sasuke angry

"My name is Orochimaru. If you ever like a rematch… then pass this exam." Said Orochimaru as he burns the scroll

"What are you talking about? There's no way we want to see you again!" Said Sakura

"Oh… but wishing won't chase me away at all." Said Orochimaru as his neck extend out to Sasuke.

But before he could bite him, Orochimaru was send flying by a force. Orochimaru looks up and said "Who are you?"

"Me? The name is… Iron Man." Said Naruto landing down.

At another part of the forest, Anko is now racing as she's in a hurry to find Orochimaru.

"Damn it… why now? Why is he here now of all the time? I need to hurry and find him…"Said Anko

Back to the fight, Orochimaru said "Iron Man… ah! You are that person at Wave. So care to tell me why are you here?"

"That's is not of your concern." Said Naruto raising his hand up.

"Oh but it is! You are interfering my work so step aside." Said Orochimaru

"And what if I refuse?" Asked Naruto

"Then I have to remove you then!" Said Orochimaru summons out a snake. Naruto then switches to Fire Jutsu and blast the snake to piece.

But Naruto knew the snake was a distraction as he then dodge a wind jutsu aim at him and aim at the source and shoot.

Orochimaru slitter down to the ground as Naruto then tried out his newest creation: Heat detection.

Sasuke and Sakura also have heat but Orochimaru had a different heat signature so finding him was easy. Naruto then dive down fast as he changes Fire from Earth as he slammed down hard making the earth shake.

Orochimaru was force to come out as Naruto then full speed grab him by the neck as he said "Now talk! Why is someone like you doing here?"

Orochimaru then starts to melt as Naruto realize it was an Mud Clone. Orochimaru then uses his body to wrap him up as he said "That's none of your concern. But still… I would love to see how you tick after I brought you back and scramble you."

Naruto then uses his strength to rip Orochimaru off as he surprises at this Iron Man strength. Naruto then locks on him as he then raises both of his arm up for tracking bullet, bomb and missiles. He shot them all as they race toward Orochimaru. Orochimaru tried to run but their speed is fast and not to mention they follow him so all he could do is replace with a Mud Clone.

Naruto already predict that as he then found the bastard as he then switches to Fire again as he then shoot at the direction making a loud explosion.

Anko who was searching for Orochimaru heard that explosion as she races toward it.

Back to the fight, Naruto then senses Orochimaru creeping behind him as he activate 'Lighting Clad' as Orochimaru was electrocute.

"Quite impressive Iron Man. I could count the person who can drive me to a corner in one hand but you only this young managed to do the same thing." Said Orochimaru

"Your point?" Asked Naruto

"How about join me? We could accomplise great things." Said Orochimaru

"Join you? I know your type Orochimaru. You only interest in something you benefit. Once it's no longer useful to you, you throw it away like an old toy." Said Naruto chuckling

"I see… such a shame but I managed to do what I came for." Said Orochimaru

"Huh? What do you…" ARGHHH!

Naruto immediately looks up to see another Orochimaru biting on Sasuke neck as it then disappear.

"How?" Asked naruto

"Oh don't be surprise Iron Man. I'm a scientist just like you. Did you think I don't have a way to hide my heat signature?" Asked Orochimaru amusing

"Bastard!" Said Naruto blasting him but Orochimaru already gone. Orochimaru voice rang out that said

"I truly hope we can stand the same side Iron Man. Until we meet again!" Said Orochimaru

Naruto curses himself for not recognized that snake is after duckbutt in the first place. Naruto then expand his range to find Orochimaru but he's nowhere to be found.

" **Forget it kit. I used your sensor to check but he's no longer here anymore. For now, let get an Earth Scroll first then go to the tower.** " Said Kurama

"That bastard will get it the next time I see him." Said Naruto as he then fly away.

Sakura after confirming only she and Sasuke still here as she then leads Sasuke to a tree hole.

Naruto after landing at the place at little far away as he then disarm his suit and return back to normal. Naruto then said "Hey Kurama, do you have any idea why the snake after the teme?"

" **Don't know… maybe the brat somehow anger him?** " Asked Kurama

"If he did, then duckbutt will die before I could even reach him." Said Naruto

" **Then pedo?** " Asked Kurama

"I'm just going to ignore how you know that. Any other idea?" Asked Naruto

" **Beat me. I never like the Uchiha anyway. The only thing that I could think of that valuable about them… is…** " Said Kurama trail off

"What's wrong?" Asked Naruto

" **The Sharingan! That must be what that snake after. The snake wants the Sharingan!** " Said Kurama

"So he's just want the duckbutt eye? But what with that biting him for?" Asked Naruto

" **I don't know! But you should know kid… that snake is a scientist after all. Maybe this has to do something with that.** **For now, let return to your 'teammate'. You have an exam to finish after all.** " Said Kurama

"Yeah…" Said Naruto as he then trace back to his teammate only for him to find "Oh for the love of… can they stay out of trouble?" as he dashes off

Just like Naruto expected, team 7 are now being ambushed by the Oto nin. Lee who were there to help them had been taken down as well. Team 10 who here to help as they also help. But after Neji and Tenten arrive, Sasuke starts to wakes up as the chakra from the curse seal start to leak out.

After that, thanks to Sakura, Sasuke managed to retain his senses back as they also receive an Earth Scroll.

At that time, Naruto had finally arrive as he said "Oh hey guy."

"Hey guy? HEY GUY?! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAID. Where were you?" Asked Ino points at Naruto

"No Ino don't. It's not his fault at all." Said Sakura

Naruto then looks at Sakura seeing her hair shorten as he said "Oh Sakura, did you change your look?"

"Um… yeah. We are in the forest so keeping it a little in the way." Said Sakura

Naruto knows better, something must have happened. Don't tell me that bastard came back?

Naruto then said "Anyway… it seems we managed to get an Earth Scroll. Shall we head to the tower?"

"Naruto… we can't. That ninja from before burn our Heaven Scroll already." Said Sakura

Naruto raises his eyebrow at that. Could it be at the time he's fighting the giant snake? But it's a good thing he had a backup plan.

"Oh right! Haha…" Said naruto laughing

 _What an idiot._ Is the thought of every other Konoha Genins as they then leave.

After he confirms they are all leave. Naruto turns back to them as he said "Okay, let's go to the tower."

"What? But I just told you…" Sakura was unable to continues as Naruto brought out another Heaven Scroll.

"Wait… Where did you get that?" Asked Sakura

"On my way, I managed to find one from a team being mauled by the animals in this place." Said Naruto

"Hmm… at least you did a good job there dope. You didn't tell us immediately because of the other team is that right?" Asked Sasuke

"Maa…" Said Naruto shrugging as they race to the tower. Fortunately, no one found them so they arrive at the tower safety.

They arrive at the tower as then read a poem. Sasuke then said "Let's open the scroll."

"But Sasuke…" "The poem hinting us to open it. 'Heaven' and 'Earth' in the poem refer to the scroll." Said Sasuke cut off Sakura

They opens the scroll as they only find… "Human" kanji.

The scroll then starts to produce smoke as they throw them and appear out is…

"Iruka-sensei?" Asked Naruto

"It's been awhile huh?" Asked Iruka smiling

"… So these scroll are for the chunin to appear and greet the passing team?" Asked Naruto after Iruka explain

"Yes… and I have to say… I'm proud of you three. You three are my proud students. _Especially you Naruto._ " Said Iruka smiling look at Naruto at the last part

 **Done. A little preview: Yue might appear at the next chapter to kick butt. Naruto Iron Man identity will be reveal at the latter chapter. Please PM or Review**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Preliminaries

At the Hokage Tower, Hiruzen hearing the report from Anko as he said "Iron Man? He's here?"

"Yes… When I encounter Orochimaru. He looks quite winded. He said even though Iron Man push him back, but he managed to get away after giving Sasuke a curse seal." Said Anko

"It seems he really is after Sasuke. But Iron Man… what is he doing here?" Asked Hiruzen

Before they said anything, an intercom rang out told them that all the team passed had arrived here.

"But first… we need to attend this event first." Said Hiruzen

"Then mind if I watch this as well?" Asked Yue

Hiruzen recognized this voice as he told the other to stand down. Yue drop down as Hiruzen said "Must you always appear like this?"

"If I want to meet you normally, how long do you it would take Hokage-sama?" Asked Yue

"Point taken…" Said Hiruzen chuckle

"Um… Hokage-sama. Who is she?" Asked Anko

"Just an acquaintance that's all. No need to alarm." Said Hiruzen

Back at the arena, the jonins and the Genins team gather there to hear further instruction. Anko looks surprise that there actually this many teams here. Naruto looks at beside Hiruzen to see

 _Yue?_ Though Naruto

Yue spotted Naruto as she smirks at him. He stills remember what happened after that day.

(Flash Back)

After they back to the house, Naruto then said "Yue… I want to know…"

"Know? Ah… the answer right? Are you sure about that? You are not even know me well enough." Said Yue

"Then can you tell me?" Asked Naruto looks straight at her eye.

"What if I told you that I'm a killer?" Said Yue making Naruto looks surprise. Yue then said "I was a daughter of a noble family. Heh… more like a daughter of a servant." Yue mocking laugh at that.

"After a few years after my mother death, I left the house. I met up many people, I learned many things. And then, I finally managed to get my revenge of that family. But unfortunate for me, those guy has connection from a much higher place as those people piss off that I killed their lackey so they sends many shinobi expert after me. I managed to escape them with my life still intact. And that… is where you found me." Said Yue

"I-I see…" Said Naruto

"So I ask again? Are you sure you want me? I'm someone who had blood on my hair… and under me also is many dead bodies. Not to mention, those bastard will probably go after me. If you stick with me, you will be in danger as well." Said Yue looking down at her hand.

"Then why are you still here?" Asked Naruto

Yue looks at him as he continues "If you don't want to then why are you here?"

Naruto then grabs her shoulder as he said "You may said that… but deep down, you want a family right? Then accept it! I don't care about your past at all. I mean… look at me, I'm a Kyuubi Jinchuriki that destroy the village 14 years ago." Said Naruto

"And before you said anything, I don't care what they thinking. If they don't want to accept me, then they can go to hell. If they tried violent, they will wish they have never cross me." Said Naruto as he then suit up. Naruto then continues "My reason of being Iron Man is… so I could protect people close to me. That include you as well. Even if the world after you, I'll protect you. That's my promise!" Said Naruto thumbs at himself

"So lift your head and stand tall Yue. I mean… you are a badass assassin after all. Looking weak is not like you at all." Said Naruto grinning as he disarm the armor

Yue could only smile at that as she said "You seems quite flirty there~! I mean… hit on your own teacher?"

"I never like doing thing normal at all." Said Naruto shrugging

"But thanks Naruto." Said Yue

"Um… so…" Said Naruto scratching his head

"Do I really have to say it? But that doesn't mean you are off the hook for the training yet. I won't stand for you getting weak because of the mussy stuff." Said Yue flicks his forehead

"Won't count on it!" Said Naruto pumping his fist

(End Flash Back)

Naruto remembers back that day as he smiled and clenches his fist. Hayate then said "all right. Kabuto Yakushi. You are free to go."

When Kabuto leaves the field, the Hokage then secretly senses some ANBU to tail him. Hayate then said "All right, is there anyone else who wish to leave?"

Seeing no one raise their hand and despite Anko plead, Sasuke is still the exam.

Hayate then speaks to his comm as a screen board appeared and revealing two name: Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi

"All right. Beside the two that had their name on the board, everyone else please enter the balcony." Said Hayate

After that, the other go to the balcony as they focus on the match. Yue then goes to Naruto as she whisper "So how's the meeting with Orochimaru?"

"You caught that huh?" Asked Naruto chuckling

"The Hokage had been talking about that before this. Your indentity might be discover." Said Yue

"Isn't that the point? I might need to do it sooner or later." Said Naruto

"… You can only do that if you're strong enough. Remember that!" Said Yue

"Like I said before, there's no way I'll remain weak. That's my promise after all!" Said Naruto

Yue smirking at that as she then turns to the field. Their conversation may not be heard but their action had been pick up by other.

"Hey forehead… is that the girl?" Asked Ino

"Yeah…" Said Sakura

"But still… Is this girl blind? I mean, this is Naruto of all the people." Said Ino

"You said that because you haven't seen him like me and Sasuke-kun did." Said Sakura

"What do you mean?" Asked Ino

Sakura just ignore that as she pay attention to the match below.

Hinata watching the conversation as her worry start to increase. Kurenai could only look at her worry at that.

( **Skip to Tenten and Temari match** )

Temari then catches Tenten… by her fan as she said "How dull."

She then throws Tenten away making Lee dives down to catch her. She then said "Nice catch."

"What's wrong with you? Is that how you treat other?!" Said Lee angry

"Oh shut up! Get yourself and that loser out of my way." Said Temari

Lee was about to leap in then he was caught by Yue as she said "Pipe down! It just an worthless kunoichi who know only to bully other weaker than her after all!"

"Eh?" Asked Lee looks at Yue. Yue then looks at Tenten and then give a bottle to Lee and said "Get someone to rub this on her back and the pain will go away."

Lee takes the bottle and said "Oh… thank you."

"Oi! What do you mean by that?" Asked Temari upset

"Do I need to repeat myself? You are just a worthless Kunoichi who only know to bully other weaker than you! You don't have the guts to take on someone stronger. Heck… I bet if you met someone stronger, you will probably just use sweet words." Said Yue mockingly

"That's it! You're dead!" Said Temari ignoring her sensei call as she swipes her fan. Temari seeing no one there though she blows them all away but

"Now you sink low to the point attacking unconscious opponent in a match?" Asked Yue snickering as she dropped Lee and Tenten to Gai

"Shut up! It's their fault they are in the way!" Said Temari

"Wow… no wonder you are still Genin. With that attitude, you probably will stick with that the rest of your life." Said Yue dropping down

"RARGHH!" Shout Temari as she swung her fan blowing Yue. But Yue already behind her and send her flying.

Temari using her fan to stands up but Yue already faster as she grabs Temari neck and slammed her on the wall. She then said "You think just because other people weaker than you that you can do whatever you want? It seems the lesson I teach your brother didn't go through you at all. Since I am now stronger than you, that mean if I squish a bug like you then you have no complaint right?"

The instance Yue said that, Temari was force to the wall with greater force make the wall crack as Temari spit out blood.

"TEMARI!" Shout out Kankuro

"Yue… That's enough. She's learn her lesson so let her go." Said Hiruzen

Yue then took one last look at Temari as she then throw her back making Kankuro catches her. Temari still cough out blood as Kankuro said "What do you think you're doing? You could have kill her."

"Huh… what am I doing? I stopped that spandex over there to attack her and she then attack me. And another thing, didn't she did same thing so why are you complaining?" Asked Yue looks back at Kankuro mockingly

"This bitch…" Said Kankuro was about to bring out his puppet but he then suddenly felt a kunai log right on his skull. Kankuro snaps out of it as he saw Yue with the look that said 'go ahead I dare you!'

Kankuro could only swallow his lump as he then get Temari up. Yue then stand aside Naruto as he said "What's wrong? This is not like you at all."

"No… just some unpleasant memory that's all." Said Yue

Baki, the jonin of the Suna tried to complain to the Hokage but only to be turn down as Hiruzen said "Like she said, your genin is the one who attack first. And besides, that was quite a brutal display there and the other incident with my grandson as well. It's like you Suna rather want to cut the tie between our village." Said Hiruzen coldly

Baki could only kept quiet because he rather not blow off the plan. He needs to have a talk with Kankuro and Temari after this.

The other genins could only look at Yue scare because of that brutal display. The Jonin narrows their eye as they study Yue as they wonder just how Naruto and even the Hokage know her.

At the next match, the board reveal: Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba.

"Ha… this will be end soon…" Said Kiba

Naruto just looks impassive at that.

Meanwhile at the stance, Kurenai only said "Sorry Kakashi. But Naruto won't be able to beat Kiba at all."

"I don't know about that…" Said Kakashi

The jonin looks at Kakashi puzzle at that. Yue just looks at the match with a bored look.

"Akamaru. You can sit this one out. I can take care of him." Said Kiba

Naruto just looks at Kiba as he wonders what fighting style should he try. He then remembers the bell test as he thinks of a perfect way.

"Well then… begin." Said Hayate

Kiba then crouch down using 'Four leg Jutsu'. He was about to dash at Naruto but then Naruto puts his hand on his pouch.

Kiba stopped as he though Naruto was going to take out a weapon. But to his rage and shock from the onlooker, Naruto brings out a book that said 'Advance sealing 101' as he reads it.

"Wait what the heck do you think you are doing?" Asked Kiba

"What? I just want to finish reading this. It's not like reading book gonna make anything different." Said Naruto

Kiba angry at that as he then dash toward him as he tackle him but Naruto dodges aside. A claw swipe as Naruto duck down. A swipe kick as Naruto jump up and slam down on Kiba leg

Kiba yelp out as he then holding his leg. Naruto then said "Oh sorry about that."

At the balcony, they can't believe that the one toying Kiba around is actually Naruto. Kakashi remembers this as he though _He won't actually do that, would he?_

Kiba then throws a punch at him but Naruto then reappear behind him and said "My turn right? Taught by Kakashi-sensei. Konoha Hidden Jutsu: SENNEN GOROSHI"

Kiba was immediately launch up as he scream out holding his butt as Naruto then returns to his book.

The onlookers could only face fault at that. Gai looks at Kakashi and said "You actually taught him that?"

"I didn't… he must have saw it somewhere." Said Kakashi holding his hand up

Hiruzen just give Kakashi a looks that said 'We'll talk about this later.'

Kiba looks at him as he holding his butt. That was… the most humiliating attack he had ever receive. Kiba then throw his shurikens only for Naruto caught them with his finger as he stills concentrate on the book.

"Fine then… you want to play dope?" Said Kiba as he then calls Akamaru as it then transform to Kiba. Kiba and Akamaru charges at him only for Naruto dodge them with ease.

This take a while as Kiba and Akamaru kept on tiring themselves as Naruto barely even winded, Naruto then said "Kiba.. if you want to have a fight of endurance, then you won't win against me at all."

"Shut up! How did you do that? It's like you know where I'll strike." Said Kiba

"Want me to tell you your weakness Kiba?" Asked Naruto smirking

Kiba and Akamaru then uses 'Gatsuga' again to Naruto as Naruto then dodges "Very well… lesson time!"

"First is…" Said Naruto dodges another strike as Kiba and Akamaru skid back then they suddenly step on something.

Below Kiba and Akamaru blow up sending them flying. Naruto then said "You doesn't acknowledge me as a threat. You think just because I'm a dead last like before that you underestimate me."

Kiba and Akamaru stands up at that as Naruto said "Lesson 2…"

Naruto dashes to Kiba as he then send a hit to Kiba. Kiba tried to dodge and block but it's like Naruto know what he'll do next. Naruto then said "You lack the brain. You didn't even think before charge in. You lack the imagination. You only use brute force thus doing half of your opponent work."

Naruto then suddenly jump up as Akamaru crashes to Kiba sending him nail to the wall.

"Just like this…" Said Naruto

At the balcony, Kakashi then said "Still think Naruto will lose Kurenai?"

"What exactly did you teach him Kakashi? How did he improve so fast?" Asked Kurenai

"It's not improvement. This is what he could do all along." Said Yue

Seeing all eyes turn to her, she then said "The Naruto you know is just someone being sabotage by the teacher. Because of his 'condition', the adult and shinobis alike hate him so they sabotage him so he would die on the real mission. You are a Jonin and you can't even look underneath the underneath at all. I'm starting to think that do you even worthy of that title in the begin with?"

"So you said this is Naruto true skills miss?" Asked Asuma

"Take a guess…" Said Yue playfully

Back at Kiba, Kiba struggling to stand up as Akamaru hit truly take a lot of his stamina. Naruto looks at Kiba and said "So you still able to stand up after that? Very well, to reward your bravery, allow me to show you an original Jutsu of my. _Of course it's not the Iron Man suit yet_." As he snaps the book shut

"An original Jutsu?" Asked Sakura as the other looks curiously

"An original Jutsu? You think I'll believe that." Said Kiba charges in thinking it just a stupid move back at the Academy.

When Kiba near him, Naruto cocks his hand back then use a move making Hiruzen and Kakashi eye widen.

Chain sprout out of Naruto arm as they strike Kiba as they then bind him down. Kiba struggling as he said "Wait what the heck is this?"

"This is my original Jutsu. Chakra Chain. You better give up because you have no hope to break out of them." Said Naruto

"Naruto is right Kurenai. Kiba is good as lost now." Said Kakashi

"Eh what is that Jutsu Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Sakura

"That jutsu is called Chakra Chain. A special Jutsu only the member of the Uzumaki Clan is able to create them." Said Kakashi

"Wait… Naruto had a clan?" Asked Sakura

"Yes… the Uzumaki could consider be the sibling clan of the Senju. The clan of the Shodaime Hokage. That's why our Jonin vest has their clan symbol on it." Said Kakashi

"But what about this Jutsu sensei?" Asked Sakura

Kakashi looks at the Hokage as he then motion Kakashi to continues "The reason why I said Kiba had no hope to break it because these chains are so strong that they can even bind down the Kyuubi itself."

"EH? THE JUTSU IS THAT STRONG?" Asked Sakura shocked as well as the rest of the Genins

The Suna side starts to see Naruto as a threat because of his Jutsu. Baki never though that there actually a surviving member of the Uzumaki Clan here. He just though that name is just a given name.

"Damn it! Let me go Dope!" Said Kiba

Naruto then throw a kunai near his head make him quiet down. Naruto then said "So proctor… what should I do now? Should I knock him out since the rule forbid to kill?"

"… There's no need for that. The winner is Uzumaki Naruto." Said Hayate

"It wasn't much…" Said Naruto smirking as he jumps back to the balcony continues reading.

The Jonin and Naruto ex-classmate couldn't help but shock. Naruto… the dead last of the Academy beat Kiba like it was nothing. And he even lecture Kiba in the middle of the fight at that.

Hiruzen smiled at that as he proud of Naruto. He truly believe Naruto will make a big name at the Final for sure. Hiruzen had no idea how right he is at all.

 **Done. The Preliminaries fight. Please PM or Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Training, Ero-sennin and revelation

After a long fight, Naruto could only look at Neji with disgust. To think this guy could do something so cruel with his own cousin. In his opinion, family should be care and protect each other, not killing each other.

Yue gives Hinata some treatment to prevent heart failure as she managed to restrain herself from strangling the bastard from his mocking word because she knew Naruto would do a better job.

And about Lee match, it's a good thing Yue shield him from the view as Naruto secretly covers his right hand with his armor glove as he blasts the sand away confuse the onlookers.

But thanks to that, the Jonin can stop the match as Lee only have to rest for a few days to be in top shape again. It's a good thing too since Naruto hates to see someone hard work to be broken down at all. In the end, no one know where that blast came from at all as they drop it.

And after Dosu match, Naruto chances has come. After drawing the number from the box as the match decided:

Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji

Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku no Garra

Aburame Shino vs Sabaku no Kankuro

Nara Shikamaru vs Sabaku no Temari

Winner of the 4th match vs Dosu

 _I can't get anything more perfect then this!_ Though Naruto

"All of you had seen who you will fight next month, use that time wisely." Said Hiruzen

"Wait… I have a question. If this is a tournament, then does that mean only one of us will be chunin?" Asked Shikamaru

"Not exactly… because in the final, you will be judge not by only me, but also many order judge and even the Daimyo as well. Based on your performance, they will decide whether you can be a chunin or not. So even if the one lost at the first round can be chunin… or none of you will be one at all." Said Hiruzen

 _So my first opponent is Neji. I already had a countermeasure against him so I need to worry about the Tanuki since I doubt even if he's a Uchiha, Garra is not a normal Genin at all._ Though Naruto

Yue signals him to follow her as Naruto said "So are we done old man? Because I have training to do."

"Yes. You are all dismissed until one month later." Said Hiruzen

Later, Naruto and Yue walking at the street as Naruto said "So for fighting Garra, I think I should finish 'that'."

"You mean the 'Titan'? Make senses if you don't want to reveal much. It still too early for the Dragon summon after all." Said Yue

"Yeah I guess so huh? You want to go take a trip to the hot spring first? Because spending long day in that forest make me stink." Said Naruto

"I suppose… But don't even think about peeking. We maybe dating now but we are not there yet." Said Yue

"Wait… who do think I am?" Asked Naruto deadpanned

At the hot spring, Naruto just deep in as he enjoys himself. But then, a gigging was heard.

 _What the? Oi oi… this pervert had to choose this kind of time to peek? He might not getting out of this alive at all._ Though Naruto

Yue also senses him as she then leaves the bath and cut off the binding of the fence secretly as the fence drop down revealing a white hair old pervert. The old pervert laugh lightly as he said "Um… mercy?"

He received none.

After a beating, Naruto then poke at him as he said "Oi you alive there?"

"Stop poking already brat!" Said Jiraiya standing up

"That what you get for peeping." Said Naruto

"How dare you brat? It's for research!" Said Jiraiya

Yue heard that pick him up and throw him inside the spring as the woman beat him up again.

After another beat up, Jiraiya looks at Yue and said "Would you quit that?"

"Then stop being shameless…" Said Yue

"Guh..." Said Jiraiya

Yue then said "C'mon Naruto let's go and start your training Naruto."

"Oh… could it be you're training for the final?" Asked Jiraiya

"Yeah…?" Asked Naruto. Why is this pervert interest in this?

"Who are you fighting against?" Asked Jiraiya

"Hyuuga Neji." Said Naruto

"Oh the prodigy of the Hyuuga huh? How about I train you to face him?" Asked Jiraiya

"Huh?" Asked Naruto. Why is he suddenly want to train him? The 'demon' of Konoha?

But Naruto then said "I refuse."

That was a sucker punch for Jiraiya as he never thought of this. "What?! But why?"

"Obliviously. I mean you just a pervert pop out of nowhere and peeking on my girlfriend." Said Naruto

"Your girlfriend?" Asked Jiraiya

"That would be me. Now can you tell me who are you?" Asked Yue looks at Jiraiya

"I'm glad you asked!" Said Jiraiya as he then doing a weird dance.

"BEHOLD! FROM THE MOUNTAIN OF MYOBOKU, THE TERROR OF VILLAIN AND THE LADY SWOONER, THE GREAT TOAD SAGE IS HERE!" Shout out Jiraiya doing a pose on the Toad he summoned

Naruto and Yue just look at him with ridiculous look. Yue then said "For one of the legendary Sannin, you are quite… a little touch in the head."

"He's one of the Sannin?" Asked Naruto points at Jiraiya

Jiraiya looks smug at that but "I know look can be deceiving but… what can I learn from him to be exact?" Asked Naruto points at Jiraiya

"I could teach you to use that 'other' chakra of your…" Said Jiraiya

"Not interest…" Said Naruto

"Wait… why?" Asked Jiraiya

"That because I already know about that already. Me and the fox already make an agreement." Said Naruto

"eh… eh?" Asked Jiraiya confuse of the event

"Look can we do this quick? Because I need to get back to my training?" Asked Naruto

"Um… how about summoning?" Asked Jiraiya

"Pass… I already have one." Said Naruto

"You got one already?!" Said Jiraiya shocked. But inside he was panicked. If he fail to introduce Naruto to the Toad, Gamabunta will kill him because of ignore Naruto for so long.

"If there's nothing else, then can I go?" Asked Naruto

"Wait wait… how did you managed to have a contract already?" Asked Jiraiya

"Why else? I just found one of course." Said Naruto

"But it's the Toad summon I am offering you! I'm sure this is much better than your summon." Said Jiraiya

 _If Bahamut heard about this, he might barge in the Toad territory and tear it down…_ Though Yue sweat drops

"I said again… I'm not interest. C'mon… let's go Yue." Said Naruto

"Wait…" Said Jiraiya but Naruto decided enough is enough as he then smoked the field.

When the field clear, Jiraiya can't see Naruto anywhere in sight at all. So the only thing he can do is go to Hiruzen and ask him.

At the clearing, Naruto said "Why did that guy had to be so persistent?"

"I could think of a few reasons… but let just return to train. We waste too much times!" Said Yue

"Yeah…" Said Naruto

But then a voice rang out "That quite a good way to evade the Toad Sage."

Naruto and Yue turn to the source as they then see a black hair girl wearing a black Yukata with a red Obi.

Naruto then said "Who are you?"

"Oh my apology! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Yoruka Kirihime. The apostle of the Dragon God Bahamut." Said Yoruka

"Apostle?" Asked Naruto

"It means she's like a cultist who work under the God she worshipped. In return, the God grant her an abilities to serve them. Depend who is the God is, the different her work." Said Yue

"As expect of Yue-san. Your knowledge is as profound as Bahamut-sama said." Said Yoruka

"So… why is the apostle of Bahamut doing here?" Asked Yue

"Bahamut-sama request me to assist his race contractor, Uzumaki Naruto to learn Senjutsu." Said Yoruka

"Wait what?" Asked Naruto

"Bahamut-sama learned about that 'secret' project of your Naruto-san. He wishes to assist you in that matter. But because of his work, he could only send me instead." Said Yoruka

"Hah… I see." Said Naruto

"Okay then… I guess I have to rearrange the schedule." Said Yue

"Thank you for your assistant Yue-san." Said Yoruka

Then the schedule is like this. At the morning, Yoruka will help him with Senjutsu while at night, he and Yue will work on the armor.

In addition, he had to wear gravity seal everyday so he could get move faster. Thanks to Lee match, he realized that he needs to work harder.

Thanks to Kurama, he can put more pressure to his body so he could get used to it.

He managed to learn about Yoruka past in his training as well. Apparently before she's the apostle, she was the princess of the ruin country he heard about. It seems that she was frame by the Minister as she was being hunted down. After that, she was able to meet with Bahamut.

Because Yoruka was a normal civilian before so she can't use chakra to be his summon, so Bahamut make her into his apostle instead. And even Bahamut quite surprise too. She is quite strong, ruthless and also managed to acquire a special ability from being his apostle.

Meanwhile, at the office, Jiraiya ranting about Naruto escaped from him. Hiruzen could only sighed and said "You can't blame Naruto for this Jiraiya. If you had been with him in the first place, you won't be in this situation at all. Naruto right now has a capable teacher as he progress to the right path. But the summon is something quite new for me though."

"Where did he even got one in the begin with? I mean it's not like a summoning contrast just lie around? And who is this mentor of his?" Asked Jiraiya

Hiruzen just breath his pipe as he said "Someone quite capable Jiraiya. That I can assure you."

"But how do you this person won't harm Naruto?" Asked Jiraiya

"Trust me Jiraiya-kun. I know…" Said Hiruzen chuckling. His face turns serious then he said "I take it you learn about Orochimaru?"

"Yes… Apparently he's here for the Uchiha. But the part about him fighting Iron Man is the part confuse me." Said Jiraiya

"Speaking of which, do you have any info about this Iron Man?" Asked Hiruzen

"Not much… All I could find is his exploit at Wave. It's like this guy just appeared out of nowhere." Said Jiraiya

"I see…" Said Hiruzen

"Something caught your attention sensei?" Asked Jiraiya

"No. I just had a hunch…" Said Hiruzen

"A hunch?" Asked Jiraiya

"Jiraiya… what if… and this is just what if… Iron Man is someone from Konoha?" Asked Hiruzen

"Huh? Sensei… if Iron Man is someone from Konoha, shouldn't you know by now? And besides, this Iron Man is about this generation Genins age. Won't the Jonin Sensei know if their student is Iron Man?" Asked Jiraiya

"Like I said before Jiraiya-kun, it just a hunch…" Said Hiruzen sighed out. He had pretty much guess who could be Iron Man but many question still remain.

Hiruzen stands up as he said "Anyway, can I trust you about Orochimaru, Jiraiya-kun?"

"I'll see what I can do. But don't expect much sensei. You know how slippery he is." Said Jiraiya

"That's all I asked." Said Hiruzen as he goes outside to get some air.

At the top of Hokage tower, the Academy students leaded by Iruka now had a field trip. Iruka then lecture about the previous Hokage as he show them the stone monument.

After that, a girl then said "Um Iruka-sensei… Who is the Fifth Hokage?"

"Hmm… could it be your very own sensei?" Said Iruka jokingly as he points at himself

"Hoho… I see. Maybe I should get my thing and get ready for you huh Iruka-kun?" Asked the Hokage chuckling

"H-Hokage-sama…" Said Iruka as the students greeting him. Well… beside Konohamaru in a different way.

"Oh no need to worry Iruka. I just felt like paying the monument a visit. You can continues the lesson." Said Hiruzen laughing

"Actually sir… you came at the perfect time. Please come over here." Said Iruka

"All right…" Said Hiruzen

"Listen everyone. This is the person whose face is above you, the 3rd Hokage. The one who was a genius that had the nicknamed 'the Professor'. And it's also said that he possessed great strength, even compared to the other Hokage." Said Iruka

"Iruka-kun… why are you using the past tense?" Asked Hiruzen looks at Iruka

"Ah… my apology sir…" Said Iruka

"Really… this old man? He doesn't look that strong at all." Said the other kid

"Look can be deceiving. This geezer may look old, but he's strong. That's the lesson Boss taught me." Said Konohamaru

Hiruzen chuckles at that and though _Only Naruto…_

"Konohamaru… while what you said is true, but the 'geezer' part is unnecessary… And class, don't say that! You all should know that the title of Hokage is for the strongest Shinobi in the village." Said Iruka

"All right! Then I can be the Hokage. Since I'm strong and cool." Said a boy standing up

"Not with your grade…" Said Iruka lecture

"Hahaha… Then I'll be waiting. Who know, a future Hokage could very well emerge from this group!" Said Hiruzen

"But remember one thing children… no matter what path you choose, never forget to protect people precious to you." Said Hiruzen

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Asked a boy

"For example… your parent, your friend… or anyone that hold special place in your heart. Only then, you can become strong." Said Hiruzen as he remembers a certain couple.

The class start chatty at that as a boy then asked "Um… then what about you Hokage-sama?"

"Me? Of course it is my grandson over there… Konohamaru… and the people in this village too." Said Hiruzen smiling

Back to Naruto, he had just finished today training. Naruto then said "Hmm… maybe we should get the old man. I mean it's oblivious that Yoruka will be staying here for the time being."

"Yeah…" Said Yue

"Maybe I could visit Lee while at it." Said Naruto grinning

"Um… He at least deserve that after all." Said Yue smiling

Naruto then meets up at the Hokage but he stills outside so they could only settle visiting Lee first. They found Lee room then the three senses "Bloodlust" Said Yoruka

"From Lee room?" Asked Naruto as they dashes off

In Lee room as he sleeping, Garra is call out the Sand as he was about to crush him but Naruto raises his hand up and summon out chain to bind Garra. Naruto then said "What do you think you're doing?"

"… I want to kill him…" Said Garra

"Why? You obliviously won your match. Wasn't that enough?" Asked Yue

"Why? Because I just want to…" Said Garra

"Okay… Then get out of this room now Tanuki. Or do you think you can do whatever you want in a fox territory?" Asked Naruto

Garra then starts chuckling at that as then he looks Naruto with an insane smile "So mother was telling the truth. You are 'it' container."

"Calling that Tanuki as your mother? It seems you need to get your head exam. So withdraw your sand, and do it." Said Naruto tighten the chain.

"Very well…" Said Garra withdraw his sand as Naruto then reattach his chain.

Garra walks to the door as he then said "Mother told me that forget about that boy and focus on you instead. So when our fight come, make me feel alive… Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh I can't wait!" Said Naruto smirking as Garra shunshin away.

Yue then checks on Lee as she said "He's okay. He's still sleeping soundly."

"Then let's us go then. We don't want to disturb his rest." Said Naruto as the three leaves

After that, Gai appears in the room as he mumbled "Look like I owned your student a debt Kakashi. I just hope that he can survive against that Garra."

Naruto, Yue and Yoruka visited the Hokage after that. Hiruzen could only sighed as another potential dangerous assassin appeared in Naruto life. Honestly, why his surrogate grandson is a magnet to this type of girl?

And at last, the Chunin Exam final is here. At Naruto home, all resident had wake up as they then get ready. Yue then said "I take it this is the time to announce yourself to the world huh?"

"Yeah…" Said Naruto smirking

"Then wear this… Today is a big event after all." Said Yue

"Thanks." Said Naruto as he then wears his new clothes. Naruto right now wearing a black shirt with brown pant. He also wearing a dark blue coat as well as wearing a sunglass.

"Now shall we?" Asked Naruto

"Of course." Said Yue

"I'll follow you anywhere Naruto-san." Said Yoruka smiling

At the stadium, many guests had arrived as the match also will be broadcast throughout the world allow other who can't attend can see as well. Beside the other 6, Naruto, Sasuke and Dosu still not here. Hiruzen looks down with concern. He knows what happened to Dosu since his ANBU had found his body after a few days at the Preliminary. Naruto he know won't be late unless something happened and Sasuke is with Kakashi. He just hope those two can be here fast.

The Kazekage came as Hiruzen then greet him. After that is a big speech from him.

Genma then said "All right. Before we begin, I need you to take another look at the chart first."

Genma shows them the chart as the only thing different is Dosu name no longer there.

Shikamaru look worried since Naruto is still not here. He then raises his hand and said "Hey… what will happen if the contestant of the match doesn't show up?"

"If he or she didn't show up at their match, they will lose by forfeit." Said Genma

Shikamaru looking at the gate as then a footstep was heard.

Out of the gate reveal Naruto who was wearing… quite stylist for the match. Shikamaru could only said "Troublesome blonde."

"Yo Proctor. I'm not late am I?" asked Naruto

"No. We just about to start so get over here." Said Genma

Hiruzen sighed out in relief at that as Jiraiya appear beside him. Jiraiya then said "Got to admit, the kid had style."

"Yeah… but a little too flashy. But he won't be Naruto otherwise." Said Hiruzen chuckling

At the field:

"All right listen up. As you can see, the landscape maybe different but the rule is the same as the prelims. You fight until one of you either admit defeat or die. And if necessary, I'll stop the match." Said Genma

"Then the first match is Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji. Besides these two, everyone else please go to the waiting room outside of the field." Said Genma

At the stand, many though were out as Ino said "Naruto maybe improve but this is Neji we're talking about here."

"Kid gone far… but I guess this is it for his luck after all." Said Kotetsu

"Yeah… This is the genius of the Hyuuga Clan after all. He doesn't have a chance at all." Said Izumo

Kiba heard that though _That what you all think. There's something different in Naruto and I think we are about to find out._

At the match down at the field, Neji said "So… do you have anything to say?"

"I'm sure I can save some for the later." Said Naruto smiling

 _His eye… he confident that he can win._ Though Neji

"All right… the first match… BEGIN!" Said Genma as he then leaves the field

Neji got in to his stance as in the stand, Hiashi said "Watch closely Hanabi. You are about to see the power of the genius of our clan."

Hanabi nodded as she observed the match.

Naruto smirks and then said "Hey quick question Neji… What make you have this mind set anyway?"

"What with the question?" Asked Neji=

"I don't know, I just curious…" Said Naruto

"Fine… consider this is a gift." Said Neji as he then tell Naruto about his family, and his fate.

After that, Naruto then said "Okay… so you hate Hinata… because you hate the Main Family. But you do realize that what you did at the Prelims is no different than the Main Family right?"

"So? It's her fault for being weak. If she's weak, then she's useless. Just like you." Said Neji

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Naruto

"I heard about your dream. You wish to be Hokage. Hah… what absurd! Look around you, there are plenty shinobi who are more talented than you. Do you think you can be Hokage? Fate had decided who we are. And once a loser, always a loser." Said Neji

"True… If it's the old me, I would lash out." Said Naruto adjusting his sunglass. Naruto then said "But right now, I felt that dream… is no longer important for me anymore."

Many onlookers know Naruto widen their eye at that. Naruto then said "Do you know why I want to be the Hokage? Because I want the villagers to acknowledge me, accept me for who I am. Quite childish don't you think?" Asked Naruto chuckle

"What's your point?" Asked Neji

"The point is… I was so focus to being a Hokage that I lost my sight to the true meaning of being the Hokage." Said Naruto making other confuse at that.

"It's not being Hokage that gain acknowledgement. It's being acknowledgement that you become Hokage. And the only way to do that is to fight your own fate, breakthrough your own limit. Something that you have never tried to do Neji." Said Naruto

"What are you talking about? I have become the genius of the Hyuuga Clan. I surpass the Main House." Said Neji

"No you did not. Even if you managed to, so what? All you did was throwing a tantrum about Main Family this, Main Family that. Heck I can see the look on Hinata face when she fight you, she's truly want to see you as her brother. And what did you do to repay her? You attacked someone who show kindness to you. All you did is doing the same as them. Chained down by your own Fate and hurting other who want to help you. So in my eye, you are not a genius. You are just a weakling who bully other weaker than you." Said Naruto looks at Neji with disappointment

Neji angry at that as he said "At least I'm better than a worthless trash like you."

"Worthless you say?" Asked Naruto smirking at that. He then said "Nee Neji. Last question? Do you know about Iron Man?"

"Iron Man? You mean the person who liberate Wave Country and a potential S-rank Ninja?" Asked Neji

The onlookers could only look confuse at that question while Yue and Yoruka smirking at that.

"What do you think of him?" Asked Naruto

"Hmph! He's a man with great destiny. And he's probably from a powerful clan as well. This is my example, a talentless orphan like you can never be like him." Said Neji

Naruto could only snicker at that making Neji said "What's so funny?"

"Oh it's nothing. Well then Neji, to reward your honestly, allow me to show you something that will engrave to your mind." Said Naruto

Naruto body then starts to have chakra leak out as they start to solid themselves. The chakra then cover Naruto as they then start to have metal clashing sound. And then at the finish, the facemask then close with a 'clang' as Naruto said "Allow me to reintroduce myself. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. And I am… Iron Man!"

 **Done. Iron Man identity had been revealed throughout the world. Now then, what will the reaction be? Incase no one know about the new female character, look at 'Saijaku no Bahamut'. Please PM or Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Titanbuster

Shocked, awe goes through the world as they never thought they able to found out about Iron Man identity.

At Wave:

Tazuna family looked at the screen shocked as Inari said "Naruto nii-chan is Iron Man… NARUTO NII-CHAN IS IRON MAN?!"

"HAHAHAHA… What did I tell you? 'The Iron Man Bridge' is a good idea after all." Said Tazuna laughing and drinking sake

Back to Konoha, at the Kages, Hiruzen said "I have to admit… I should have known."

"Wait… you knew sensei?" Asked Jiraiya

"It was just a hunch… I never thought I was right." Said Hiruzen

The Kazekage a.k.a Orochimaru though _My my… to think Iron Man true identity is right under my nose all the time._

At the stand, Ino shouts out "NARUTO IS IRON MAN ALL ALONG?!"

"I-I didn't know…" Said Sakura shocked. To think Naruto was the one who drove off Orochimaru at that day.

"Wow… so I was right. He really is hiding something." Said Kiba

Hinata blushed quite hard as she never thought the hero Iron Man and her crush is the same person.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! I knew that betting on him is a good idea." Said Anko laughing

"Damn it! There goes a B-rank mission bet against him." Said Izumo

"But this is quite a shock. To think this kid is Iron Man all along." Said Kotetsu

The Daimyos start to discuss at the latest event already as some of them regret putting their bet on the Hyuuga.

Back to the field, Neji steps back in shock and said "T-That's impossible. You can't be Iron Man!"

"Hou? And how do you know that Neji? It's not like you know me personally?" Asked Naruto amusing

Neji then starts to compose himself and said "Hmph… even if you are Iron Man, you're still just a loser."

Naruto then immediately dash to Neji then send a punch to send Neji sailing. Neji then starts to use his Juken but all he gets out of Naruto is "That barely even tickle" as Naruto blasts 'Repulsor' sending him flying again.

Neji then said "How is it possible? The Hyuuga Juken sever chakra. How come it's unable to destroy the armor?"

"What? Did you think I didn't prepare a countermeasure? Well… you could say that… seal hacked." Said Naruto chuckling

 _Seal? So that armor also has FuinJutsu as well. Damn it! If that's the case then my Juken is useless._ Though Neji

Naruto raises his hand and blasts Neji as Neji managed to use 'Kaiten' to block it.

"Hmm… what kind of jutsu is that?" Asked Naruto

"This is Kaiten. The Hyuuga family ultimate defense. Even if you're Iron Man, you can't pierce through it." Said Neji thinking this could buy him sometimes.

Naruto then raises his hand up as his arm starts to shift to a railgun. Naruto then blasts Neji again making him uses 'Kaiten'

Neji though his 'Kaiten' blocked the blast to his shock, the beam destroys the 'kaiten' and he was hit by another blast shock and hit him point-blank.

Neji screams out as he sends skidding the ground.

At the stand, the Hyuuga and Tenten looked shocked

"Impossible! The 'Kaiten' had been broken!" Said Hiashi

"Father… how did Iron Man break through the 'Kaiten'?" Asked Hanabi

"No way…" Mumbled Tenten

"H-How… How did you break the 'Kaiten'?" Asked Neji

"Lightning Chakra." Said Naruto

"Lightning Chakra?" Asked Neji as he struggles to stand up.

"In all of the five elements, lighting may lose to wind but it had strong penetration power. So here is the question Neji? What if I contain Lightning Chakra and then release it in a single blast?" Asked Naruto holding his railgun up

Hiruzen then thinks about it as he then starts to understand. Naruto then continues "That's right. By doing that, the power will be focused on a single point thus the penetration power would be devastated. You could think this is my ultimate spear."

Neji along with the Hyuuga Clan heard that shocked. To think their clan 'ultimate defense' could easily takedown… just like that.

Neji starts to see the picture as he recalls the fight. If Naruto had this in the beginning… then is he already beat at the beginning? Neji could only ask "Where did you learn that move? There's no way a clan-less like you could have a jutsu like this?!"

Naruto could only laugh at that question as he said "You think I learned this from somewhere? That's where you're wrong. This… is my own hard work" as he opens his facemask as he raises his hand up.

"Unlike you… who had the entire clan backing you up, I had to struggle and crawl my way up. This suit… is the result of my hard work. So don't say something like 'fate decided this outcome'. It's irritating me." Said Naruto closes off his mask as he raises his hand up.

"You can do it too Neji… Because unlike me, you are not a failure and most of all, you have people with you from the start." Said Naruto as he then shifts his arm back to normal as he blasts Neji with lightning element make him drop down unconscious.

"For now… close your eye and think about it." Said Naruto as he then flies back to the balcony

Genma smirks at that as he said "The winner is… Uzumaki Naruto."

Silence goes through the stadium as many though appeared in the onlookers' mind. The dead last of the Academy… kicking the Hyuuga clan prodigy ass hard. And not to mention Iron Man identity is the said dead last.

At the balcony, Naruto recalls his armor back as he shifts back as he put his glass on.

"So… Iron Man huh?" Asked Shikamaru

"Surprise?" Asked Naruto chuckling

"More like troublesome…" Said Shikamaru

"Everything is troublesome to you Shikamaru…" Said Naruto

Back to the stand, Kurenai said "I never thought Iron Man identity is a genin… and a dead-last of all."

"HAHAHA… I'm rich! I can't wait for the kid next match." Said Anko giddy

"I have to admit… I'm curious too. I wonder just what else is in that suit of armor of his?" Asked Asuma

"Forehead. Aren't you glad? I mean… your team not only have Sasuke-kun but also Iron Man too." Said Ino

"Um… yeah." Said Sakura looked worried

"What's wrong?" Asked Ino

"Sasuke-kun is still not here…" Said Sakura

"Don't worry… I'm sure he'll be here soon…" Said Ino tried to cheer up Sakura

At the Kage, the Kazekage then said "Hoho… the crowd is quite noisy."

"Yes… It was a piece of shocking news after all…" Said Hiruzen

"Yes… but it also about the next match as well." Said Kazekage as he hints about Sasuke vs Garra match

The crowd starts getting noisy as they kept on saying when will the next match start. Yue then said "wow… the Uchiha sure is famous."

"Well… he is the last of the powerful Uchiha clan after all." Said Yoruka

"I wonder what tune they will sing after the Uchiha late on saving them?" Asked Yue snickering

Genma after hearing Raido words from the Hokage, he then said "Listen up everyone. Since the contestant of the next match had not arrived yet… we will postpone this match and move on to the next match."

"Is he for real? If this is Naruto, they probably disqualify him right away." Said Yue twitching

"The Uchiha is the latest news after all…" Said Yoruka chuckling

"Now then… the next match: Shino vs Kankuro. Please come down." Said Genma looks at the balcony

Kankuro starts to think for a while then said: "I… withdraw."

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Shino look surprised at that. Temari scowl at how the audience booing as she then uses her fan to fly down to the field.

"You are…" Said Genma

"It's my turn right?" Asked Temari smirking

"Okay then… since you seem willing to fight… Hey! Get down here Nara Shikamaru." Said Genma calling Shikamaru down

"Great… maybe I should" "Shikamaru… how about look at the left stance before said that?" Asked Naruto cut him off

Shikamaru looks confuse as he did just that. He then sees his mother glaring at him with a look that said 'don't you dare forfeit' with her fist raised up.

"Geh… this is so troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he walks down to the field

(Skip the fight)

"That's it… I'm done." Said Shikamaru raising his hand up

"Wait what?" Asked Temari along with everyone else

"Haiz… like I said before, I'm beaten. Even if I had over 200 strategies but I don't the reserve to use them at all." Said Shikamaru

And true to his word, his Shadow detaches as it returns to him as he sighed out tiredly.

Yue looks at that as she smirks. Shikamaru is good but he's too lazy. _I guess each has its own way to fight._

Naruto then look at the doorway as he though _so where is he now?_

As the audiences kept shouting about the next match, at the gate two figures arrived.

"Oh good to see you two. Please come in." Said the two-guard

"Yosh. Let us go, Lee!" Said Gai

"Yes, Gai-sensei."

"You came just in time. The only match is Sasuke vs Garra." Said the guard

"Eh? But what happened to Naruto and Neji?" Asked Lee

"Heh… that is the most shocking battle. The Hyuuga kid lost and the Naruto kid is actually the famous Iron Man." Said the guard

 _Naruto… defeat Neji? And he's Iron Man?_ Though Lee

Lee then smiled then though _Well done… Naruto._

Back to the field, a whirlwind of leaf pick up as appeared out is…

"Your name?" Asked Genma

"Uchiha Sasuke." Said Sasuke

"Huh…" Said Naruto sighed out at that.

Garra then shunshin down as Shikamaru and Temari go back up to the balcony.

"It seems this might be quite a match huh?" Asked Naruto

" **Not exactly brat. You may need the 'Titan' for this. I don't think the Uchiha can't do anything to him at all.** " Said Kurama

"Let us see and find out." Said Naruto

Garra and Sasuke look at each other and Genma said "Hajime!"

Sand starts to pop out of Garra gourd as he mumbled about mother.

"Wait what's wrong with him?" Asked Naruto

" **It seems Shukaku influence. That Tanuki tends to drive the vessel insane in order to take control.** " Said Kurama

"Then why is he calling it 'mother'?" Asked Naruto

" **Beat me…** " Said Kurama

Sasuke starts with shurikens as Garra sand caught them as they then form a clone of sand. Sasuke charges in as he punches the clone. After that, seeing he stuck to it as he destroys the clone then dash at Garra.

When Garra sand raises up to protect him but Sasuke suddenly disappear as he appears behind him. Sasuke was about to deliver a punch but the gourd starts to turn to Sand as it caught Sasuke.

Garra then said, "The same trick won't work twice Uchiha Sasuke." Said Garra

Sasuke tried to get out of the sand but the sand starts to cover him as Sakura and Kakashi starts to worries about him. Garra then looks up at Naruto as he said "Uzumaki Naruto! Come down and face me! Mother wants your blood!"

"Great…" Said Naruto.

"Wait you can't…" "It's okay Genma-san. I'll deal with him." Said Naruto cut off Genma as he lands down.

"But…" "Don't worry. Just sit back Genma-san." Said Naruto as he took off his glass.

Naruto armor starts to form around his body again making the metal sound as Naruto said "Well then Garra… you want a fight" as the mask close with a 'clang' as he said, "Then it's a fight you will get."

Kakashi and Sasuke looked shocked at that. Kakashi then said "Um… Sakura, why Naruto wearing something like that?"

"Oh right… you didn't here at Naruto match. Naruto is the Iron Man that everyone talking about." Said Sakura

"Naruto… is Iron Man?" Asked Kakashi looked at the field.

"I have to admit… that news surprises me as well Kakashi." Said Gai

"But what should we do Sensei? I mean this Garra is bad news. What if…?" Asked Sakura

"Don't worry. Let us trust in Naruto. Maybe he is the only one who can beat Garra." Said Kakashi

Back at the field, Naruto uses his thrusters to dash at Garra as he then delivers a punch but was block by Garra sand. Naruto then opens his palm up to blast 'repulsor' but Garra still has 'Suna Yoroi' as it doesn't make much damage.

Naruto then pushes all of the power to the booster as he rocketed toward Garra. Garra raised his sand up to protect him but Naruto pierces through the layer and slammed his punches on him… hard.

Garra was send flying making the Sand side looked shocked at that. Naruto then said "Your sand shield is impressive Garra. But it's not strong enough."

Garra snarl in angry as he then covers himself with a sphere of Sand. Naruto raises his eyebrow at that as he then shot his 'repulsor' but it not strong enough.

"Okay… I guess I need to bring anything else." Said Naruto

" _OI ready Kurama?_ " Asked Naruto

" **Ready brat. Let show this sandbag who is the boss!** " Said Kurama

Red charka seeping out of Naruto armor shocking the Jounin and Kage. Hiruzen though Naruto starts to lose control as he was about to call the match then the charka coiling around Naruto and then form out was… a more beast-like Iron Man? ( **Think of it like beast Gregar** )

" **Surprise Garra? This is Iron Man beast mode. I make this in order to fight you.** " Said Naruto in a deep voice

"Changing armor won't help you." Said Garra

"Oh…" Said Naruto crouching down like a beast hunting its prey as he suddenly disappears and reappears right behind Garra "… Really?"

Garra turns his head back as he raises his sand up in shock but Naruto is already nowhere to be found and then Naruto appeared at the front and then plug his claws in Garra sand armor ripping it off.

Garra screams out in pain as he sending his sand to Naruto but Naruto then jump back flicking the sand and blood out of his claws as he said " **I'm going to enjoy ripping that armor off… pieces by pieces!** "

"N-No way… he's breaking through Garra defense." Said Temari

"This is bad…" Said Kankuro

At the field, Naruto then speeds up again disappear. Garra tried to look around for him but a slash appears on Garra. Garra forming his shield up but then another at his back. And this keep happens as Garra cover one place and another is being wound.

And after a while, Naruto reappears with his claws red with blood as Garra is bleeding all over the place.

"This is bad Temari. I never have seen Garra hurt this bad before." Said Kankuro

"The plan might fail if we keep this up. What are we going to do?" Asked Temari

"You asking me? I thought you know…" Said Kankuro

"So Garra? Ready to give up?" Asked Naruto holding his 'Repulsor' up as it's charging

"…" "Huh? What did you say?" Asked Naruto unclear

"there's no way… THERE'S NO WAY I'LL LOSE TO YOU!" Shout out Garra as the sand rose up making Naruto dashes back

The sand then starts to take shape as a large sand Tanuki was formed.

"This is bad!" Said Kankuro

"Damn it Garra. To think he was pushed to the point of transforming." Said Baki

(Back at the field)

"That is one big Tanuki." Said Naruto

" **So? What are you going to do now?** " Asked Kurama

"What else? Kick his ass… with style of course~!" Said Naruto grinning

"Naruto Uzumaki… for pushing me this far, I will end painlessly." Said Garaa as sand starts to gather around Naruto

Naruto just uses 'electromagnet pulse' to render the sand useless and fly up near Garaa height.

"Now now… the fun is just beginning after all…" Said Naruto

"You won't be able to defeat me at this form at all Uzumaki. You will die to prove my existent." Said Garaa

"Unfortunately for you… I don't plan on dying that easily." Said Naruto as his entire armor starts to shift as the metal sound rang out louder and the armor is… rapidly expanding?

(Stand)

"Wait… what is Naruto doing?" Asked Kiba

(Field)

The Chakra starts to take shape then a bigger mask (helmet) close down to Naruto already had mask as he said: "Allow me to introduce my latest creation, the Titanbuster. I created this in case I have to fight another summon size opponent but hey, Bijuu count right?"

(Stand)

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?!" Ino breaks the silence with her voice

"Naruto created… that?" Asked Sakura shocked

"This is… beyond what I expected from Naruto." Said Kakashi shocked

"You think?" Asked Asuma calming himself down

"NOW THAT… IS BADASS!" Said Anko excited

"… amazing…" Said Lee

"Can this troublesome guy stop bringing out one surprise after another?" Asked Shikamaru tiredly

(Hokage Stand)

"I have to admit… that is cool." Said Hiruzen

"I agree… _Kukuku… to think you have this much potential, even if I can't take your body, I would love to trade idea as a fellow scientist._ " Though Orochimaru at the last part

(Field)

"Interesting… very interesting Naruto Uzumaki. Perhaps you might be the one that I can go all out against." Said Garra making a hand sign

" **Be prepare kid. He's about to surrender his control to Shukaku.** " Said Kurama

"False Sleep jutsu." Said Garaa as he then limped down

… " **HAHAHAHAHA… FINALLY I'M FREE! AND SOMEONE FOR ME TO TEAR APART IS WAITING FOR ME RIGHT NOW!** " Said Shukaku pointing at Naruto

"You want to tear me apart?" Asked Naruto slamming his fists together making a loud clang

"Then let's see if you have the power to do so." Said Naruto as hell broke loose

Shukaku unleashes his wind Ball as Naruto's raising his arm to protect and then sending a punch to Shukaku tear his sand arm off

" **Wait… how did you…** " Said Shukaku surprise

"Your sand takes shape by Magnet Element am I correct? So all I have to do is charging my fist with lightning to disrupt the Magnet attraction." Said Naruto holding his sparked fist

" **Whatever… I can heal myself just fine.** " Said Shukaku as true to his word, his arm grow a new

"Then let's see how long you can hold your shape." Said Naruto as he cocks both of his arms back ( **Imagine Luffy King Kong Gatling** )

" **Die**!" Said Shukaku as he's about to unleash another Wind Ball but suddenly his right shoulder had a hole

" **What the?** " Asked Shukaku shocked and then another at his left chest

Another at his right stomach, another at the left cheek, another at the left arm…

Hole rapidly appeared on Shukaku body as he tried to fix but no effect since the attack somehow makes his regeneration slower and the speed was too fast.

The onslaughter stopped as Naruto then deliver a punch sending the head along with Garaa flying down the field

Before Shukaku could recover, Naruto then slammed his fist to its body dig deep in and then use Fire Element covering his fist making the sand turn to glass quick. Naruto then swings his fist back shattered the glass as the glass falls down glittery

The Titanbuster then open up as Naruto fly out at his original suit and the Titanbuster disappeared as Shukaku or more like Shukaku's head said: " **That's not fair. I just got out and you cheated like that!** "

"I won't call that a cheat though…" Said Naruto as he clonks Garaa head forcing him awake as Shukaku disappear and the sand broke down leaving Garaa on the ground.

"Y-You defeated Mother?!" Said Garaa shocked

"I'm confused though, why are you calling him Mother when he is a male?" Asked Naruto

"Because… Yashamaru, my caretaker told me that my mother is the sand that always protects me." Said Garaa

"Hah… I'm not following much but… because of that, you think Shukaku as your mother?" Asked Naruto

"Yes…" Said Garaa

" _Mother complex much?_ Anyway, look, I don't know who gave you that stupid idea of killing others to prove your existent, but that's not the way. If you want to prove your existent, try to find someone who is dear to you instead." Said Naruto looks at Garaa at his level

"But… no one wants to be with me at all." Said Garaa

"Then how about me?" Asked Naruto points at himself make Garaa surprise

"I have no problem at all. I know what's that feel like. And to be honest, I won't be who I am today without her." Said Naruto looks at Yue

"Is that… what makes you strong? Love?" Asked Garaa

"Yeah… so don't worry about it and find someone who would accept you. Because Garaa, you are not alone…" Said Naruto as his two siblings landing down

"Make sure to look after him probably. You guy are his family after all." Said Naruto then flying back to the stand

Kankuro and Temari nodded as the bring Garaa to the infirmary

Genma then ends the silence with: "The winner is… Naruto Uzumaki."

 **Done. Another chapter. About Naruto's Titanbuster, since it was made of Chakra, it doesn't have the drawback like real metal so the punch can go super-speed like that. If you all like this story, please show some love with Comment and like the story please since I always thought that no one like it.**


End file.
